Точка невозврата
by NikaWalter
Summary: Через месяц после смерти Сириуса Гермиона решает отправиться на месяц назад, чтобы не допустить его смерть, подкосившую Гарри. Но что-то идет не так... И она попадает назад в прошлое Рождество. Тем временем в Хогвартсе начинают происходить странные вещи. Сможет ли гриффиндорка разгадать тайны, которые преподносит ей судьба, и изменить историю?
1. Chapter 1

Глава первая. Назад во вчера

Пролог

Вне зависимости от нашего положения. Вне зависимости от наших убеждений… Каждый из нас ходит по канатной дорожке над пропастью, где бурлит узкая горная река…

Шаг вправо… Шаг влево — смерть. И ты идешь, не глядя в пронзительно синее небо, не оборачиваясь на отклик эха имени своего. Идешь, закрыв глаза и раскинув руки перед собой, пока однажды на середине пути не поймешь, что дошел до точки невозврата. Это неизбежно. Это жизнь.

Снова и снова этот коридор, едва освещаемый двумя тусклыми факелами… Я бегу, не оборачиваясь, дыхание сбилось, но в спину летят разноцветные лучи проклятий, и слышен топот погони, а значит, остановиться невозможно. Поворот — и снова передо мной комната со стеклянными стеллажами, на которых лежат сотни различных маховиков времени. Я бегу между ними и боковым зрением замечаю летящий в сторону полок фиолетовый луч, и понимаю, что увернуться уже не смогу — меня сбивают с ног осколки битого стекла... Затем — адская боль в ноге и темнота...

Я открываю глаза и вижу, что я в каком-то большом зале и вокруг кипит бой между Пожирателями смерти и членами Ордена. Вижу Гарри, сражающегося с Долоховым, Молли, атакующую Малфоя, и непонятно, откуда взявшегося Сириуса, «танцующего» со своей кузиной Беллатрикс какой-то сумасшедший боевой танец, иначе и не назовешь. Я замечаю безумную усмешку на лице Беллатрикс и луч, летящий Сириусу прямо в сердце. А затем он, словно тряпичная кукла, безвольно падает в Арку. А в глазах лучшего друга отразилась нечеловеческая боль, которая теперь уже никогда

не исчезнет из его взгляда. Вспышка — и я, словно канатоходец, балансирую на тонком канате над пропастью, поднимаю глаза к небу и срываюсь вниз, словно раненная птица...

Вынырнув из обжигающе холодной воды, я просыпаюсь...

Сон. Это всего лишь очередной кошмар, который снится мне вот уже с месяц. Я посмотрела на часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке: три часа ночи. Что ж, видимо, мне уже не уснуть.

Я накинула халат и обула тапочки, подошла к окну и распахнула его, впуская холодный ночной воздух. За окном стояла тихая июльская ночь. Жара наконец-то сменилась вечерней прохладой, и небо над Лондоном озарилось светом тысяч далеких звезд. Миллионы лет отделяют их от земли, но, кажется, ничто не сможет отделить меня от событий того дня... Прошел месяц с тех событий в Министерстве магии, а у меня до сих пор стоит перед глазами Сириус, падающий в арку, и перекошенное от боли и ужаса лицо Гарри. Хуже всего то, что, несмотря на сильную душевную боль, он снова оказался заперт у Дурслей совсем один, без поддержки друзей, ведь в целях безопасности нам запретили писать ему. Никогда не прощу себе, что согласилась с этим, вместо того, чтобы поддержать его в трудную минуту.

Вчера я получила сову с письмом, в котором Люпин сообщил мне о том, что Гарри наглотался самого обычного магловского снотворного, чтобы уснуть и не просыпаться больше никогда. К счастью, его успели спасти, но состояние его было крайне подавленным. Кто-то скажет, что это путь слабаков — уйти от проблем вместо того, чтобы с ними бороться. Но Гарри никогда не был слабым. Просто даже сильного человека может подкосить смерть близкого человека, а он всегда слишком остро ощущал боль потери, которая лейтмотивом проходила через всю симфонию его недолгой жизни. Ведь Сириус за такое, казалось бы короткое время сумел заменить ему отца. Наверное, я только сейчас осознала полностью, что значил Сириус Блэк для него. При жизни он казался мне всего лишь далеким обитателем угрюмого дома по адресу Гриммо 12, крестным Гарри и вечным Мародером-весельчаком... Когда он упал в Арку Смерти, я вдруг осознала, что совсем не знаю этого человека, что за показным весельем скрывались бессонные ночи, а в глазах была не радость, а жгучее желание жить, пусть даже с привкусом отчаяния. А теперь... Умер ли он, или за Аркой скрывалась некая неизвестная нам грань иной реальности? Прочитав все книги, в которых упоминалась Завеса, я так и не нашла ответ на вопрос, что происходит с теми, кто попадает за нее. Хотя, пожалуй, мне давно пора смириться с тем, что в мире магии не все можно почерпнуть из пыльных фолиантов.

Те же традиции и тайны чистокровных семей нигде не описаны, но, тем не менее, каждый маг, принадлежащий какому-нибудь древнему роду, впитывал эти основы буквально-таки с молоком матери. То ли дело я, маглорожденная девочка из семьи простых английских дантистов, по иронии судьбы попавшая в одиннадцать лет в мир, который был совершенно чужим для меня. И чтобы не потеряться в нем, я искала ответы в книгах. Мне всегда хотелось объяснить все с точки зрения здравого смысла, не веря в гороскопы, предсказания и прочую подобную чепуху. И я всегда знала, что делать и как поступить, даже тогда, на третьем курсе с маховиком времени, когда жизнь Сириуса впервые оказалась на волоске. Месяц назад хроновороты были разбиты, когда упал стеллаж в Министерстве. Все, кроме одного. Я задумчиво теребила цепочку, висящую у меня на шее. Пожалуй, я впервые в жизни не знала, как поступить, и не было готовых ответов на мучившие меня вопросы. А что если... Нет, пожалуй, это невозможно. Одно дело перемещаться во времени на несколько часов или дней, и совсем другое на несколько месяцев. Сможет ли он перенести меня так далеко назад? И если я вернусь туда, то что станет со мной здесь? Станут ли меня искать? В любом случае стоит все хорошо обдумать.

Натянув джинсы, топ и толстовку, положив в карман бисерную сумочку с вещами, я направила на себя палочку, прошептала заклинание и, превратившись в черную кошку, выпрыгнула в окно.

Вообще то, Анимагия — мой личный маленький секрет, о котором не знают даже Гарри и Рон. Все началось после тех событий на третьем курсе, когда, вдохновившись примером Мародеров, стала тайком от всех тренироваться, и к середине пятого курса у меня впервые получилось превратиться. С тех пор такие вот вылазки для меня не редкость. Очутившись на улице, я сразу ощутила свободу, и страхи, навеянные ночным кошмаром, стали постепенно блекнуть, уступая место кошачьим ощущениям. Я решила размяться и побежала по пустынным улицам Лондона. Все-таки ночь — мое время. Я заметила это еще с тех времен, когда полюбила засиживаться с книгами за полночь. Ночью всегда есть время подумать и осмыслить то, что ускользает от тебя в шуме и суете дня. Ночь для меня стала своеобразным символом свободы, ведь кто обратит внимание на пробегающую мимо черную кошку? Так думала я, пересекая Площадь Беркли по направлению к Сент-Джеймс стрит. Ноги, или правильнее сказать лапы, принесли меня на знаменитый Вестминстерский мост.

Близился рассвет... Мне всегда нравилось наблюдать за тем, как меняются краски на горизонте, отражаясь в темных водах Темзы... Оглянувшись по сторонам, я убедилась, что поблизости никого нет, и превратилась обратно в человека. Не знаю, сколько простояла я на мосту, глядя, как оранжево-красное солнце поднимается над горизонтом... Странно, но прогулка по ночному Лондону как будто отрезвила меня и вернула способность мыслить рационально. Теперь моя идея уже не казалась мне такой уж абсурдной. Я просто осознала, что не смогу жить, не воспользовавшись этим шансом спасти Сириуса, несмотря на слишком малую вероятность успеха этой авантюры. Решение было принято, и, повернув стрелки маховика на несколько оборотов назад, я растворилась в лучах солнечного света.

Когда я очнулась, то не сразу поняла, что произошло. Я оказалась лежащей в кровати на площади Гриммо, за окном виднелось серое небо, затянутое снежными тучами, на висящем на стене календаре значилась дата: 25 декабря, и уже не в первый раз во время путешествия во времени меня не покидало чувство алогичности. В первые минуты меня охватила паника, ведь я совершенно не помнила, что делала в этот день прошлая я, а значит, вероятность столкнуться с фантомом была достаточно велика. Однако вскоре я убедилась в том, что бояться мне было совершенно нечего. Создавалось впечатление, что меня в прошлом попросту не существовало...

Спустившись вниз, я увидела Сириуса, целого и невредимого, сидящего за кухонным столом с чашечкой чая, и Молли Уизли, суетящуюся в праздничных хлопотах. Я еле сдержалась, чтоб не подбежать и не прижаться к нему со словами: «Я так рада, что ты все-таки жив!» — но я отлично понимала, к чему это могло привести.

Вместо этого я уселась на стул напротив Блэка и принялась завтракать тостами с джемом, запивая их горячим шоколадом. Раньше я бы вряд ли обратила на это внимание, но сейчас в глаза бросались мельчайшие детали: и темные круги под его глазами, и потухший взгляд, с затаившимся чувством вины, и какая-то усталая улыбка. Нет, Сириус Блэк определенно не был слабым человеком, но годы, проведенные в Азкабане, оставили свой отпечаток на его личности...

Внезапно мои размышления были прерваны криком, который доносился, откуда-то с верхних этажей. Судя по всему, кричал Гарри. Когда я поднялась наверх, то увидела его, лежащего на кровати, он был без сознания, а его шрам пульсировал и кровоточил. Я быстро сбегала в свою комнату, чтобы достать из сумочки нашатырный спирт. По правде сказать, будучи ведьмой, я все-таки признавала, что некоторые маггловские средства были более действенными, чем их магические аналоги, учитывая, что примененный Сириусом Эневерейт почему-то не подействовал. Я дала Гарри понюхать содержимое пузырька, он медленно приоткрыл глаза и сел, опершись на спинку кровати.

— Гарри, что с тобой? Что тебе приснилось? — спросил у него встревоженный Сириус.

— Мистер Уизли в опасности. Я видел, как он заснул на дежурстве, и его укусила огромная змея.

— Гарри, успокойся, это всего лишь плохой сон, — сказал Сириус с горечью и отвел взгляд.

— Нет, Бродяга, это было слишком реалистично для кошмара. Я думаю, что это было видение. Тем более, что от простых снов мой шрам не жжет и не кровоточит.

Что-то было не так, совсем не так, как в прошлый раз. Как будто Сириус что-то знал об этом, но тщательно скрывал. Да и само нападение в прошлый раз случилось еще до Рождества, когда мы еще были Хогвартсе, и произошло это посреди ночи. Гарри тогда перебудил добрую половину обитателей Гриффиндорской башни своим криком. Скорее всего, мое появление в прошлом сместило какую-то временную ось... Через несколько секунд в воздухе материализовалась прозрачная копия Фоукса, феникса Дамблдора. Патронус голосом директора сообщил о том, что Артур действительно был укушен змеей и в данный момент находится в больнице Святого Мунго. Молли начала плакать и причитать, а Сириус лишь молча налил ей немного Огденского виски. Гарри ушел в свою комнату, хлопнув дверью. После случившегося он просто не хотел никого видеть и запер дверь так, что и Алохоморой не откроешь.

Через пол часа Молли, немного успокоившись, насколько это было возможным для нее, отправилась в Нору за Роном, близнецами и Джинни, чтобы вместе с ними навестить Артура в Мунго. Сириус пошел на чердак кормить Клювокрыла, а я сидела в гостиной на диване, обняв колени руками, и смотрела на огонь в камине. Холодная цепочка хроноворота все еще висела у меня на шее, как подтверждение того что происходящее — не сон, а всего лишь повторяющая реальность. Почему маховик отправил меня именно в этот день, а не на месяц назад, как я хотела? Что означал этот взгляд Сириуса, когда он смотрел на Гарри? И могло ли само по себе перемещение назад во времени на такой сравнительно большой отрезок времени спровоцировать серьезные изменения в истории? Вопросы без ответа...

Посидев немного у камина, я решила подняться в библиотеку, чтобы поискать что-нибудь о подобных перемещениях во времени. Надо сказать, что библиотека Блеков ничем не уступала хогвартской, поэтому я потратила, наверное, не один час, чтобы найти нужную мне информацию. Я наткнулась на небольшую монографию создателя хроноворота Огюста де Гранже, датированную 1859 годом. Устроившись поудобнее в кресле, я начала читать:

" C древности маги мечтали получить власть над временем, ведь давало бы безграничную власть над событиями. Для одних это была возможность исправить ошибки, другими двигало желание спасти близких, третьи надеялись таким образом изменить ход военных конфликтов в свою пользу. Еще в древнем Риме были сделаны первые попытки переместиться во времени на несколько минут назад. Однако эти эксперименты не увенчались успехом, маги, отправившиеся в прошлое, умирали. Позже в Средневековье одному английскому магу удалось с помощью заклинания "Memento Mori" переместиться на сутки назад, однако столкнувшись с самим собой в прошлом, он сошел с ума, вернувшись в свое время. Ведь тогда о фантомах-двойниках еще ничего не было известно. С тех пор в магической науке бытует мнение о том, что попав в прошлое, события менять ни в коем случае нельзя, иначе это приведет к временному коллапсу или столкновению настоящего и прошлого я. Однако, данное утверждение нельзя считать неоспоримым. С помощью хроноворота мне однажды удалось переместиться на год назад.

И я с уверенностью могу утверждать, что магия времени способна определять намерения и мысли человека, желающего вернуться назад в свое вчера. В отдельно взятых случаях время способно стирать «я», существовавшее в прошлом, и создавать новый виток в истории, не изменяя при этом сути ключевых событий. Таким образом, маги получают возможность посмотреть на пережитое с другой стороны, но не могут вернуться во временную точку, из которой исчезли...»

Я отложила фолиант на журнальный столик и задумалась. По крайней мере, прочитанное объясняло отсутствие двойника в теперешней реальности. Однако возникал другой вопрос. Какие события можно считать ключевыми и не означало ли это возможность повторения июньских событий?

В любом случае мне уже не вернуться назад в то июльское утро, с которого все началось. В ближайшие шесть месяцев. А значит, у меня все-таки есть шанс что–то изменить. И я сделаю это. Несмотря ни на что...

Где–то внизу, в прихожей, послышался шум — семейство Уизли вернулось из больницы. Я решила спуститься, чтобы выяснить подробности случившегося из первых уст, а так же узнать о здоровье отца Рона. В общем-то, состояние его было стабильно тяжелым, учитывая огромную кровопотерю, но врачи заверили безутешную Молли, что его жизнь вне опасности. Естественно, праздничное настроение было испорчено, и ужин прошел в относительной тишине. Лишь изредка близнецы и Рон пытались разрядить напряженную атмосферу. Однако, глядя на подавленное лицо Молли и заплаканные глаза Джинни было ясно, что их старания не увенчались успехом. Гарри выглядел полностью погруженным в себя. Его лицо напоминало непроницаемую маску, но я отлично знала, что за ней скрывается боль и злость на себя самого. Ему казалось, что это он сам, а не змея причинил вред мистеру Уизли. Он видел глазами змеи и злился за собственное бессилие и невозможность это остановить. Сириус задумчиво ковырял вилкой бифштекс, а я, наблюдая за происходящим, испытывала крайне противоречивые чувства.

Казалось бы, сегодняшние события должны были затронуть меня и вызвать бурю горечи и сочувствия... Но пережив все это во второй раз, я стала воспринимать это всего лишь как страшное кино.

Поужинав, Рон и близнецы сели играть в плюй–камни, Молли пыталась отвлечься, подпевая Селестине Уорбек, песни которой звучали по колдорадио, Сириус задумчиво смотрел на огонь в камине, Джинни листала старый альбом с колдографиями. А Гарри снова ушел в свою комнату, избегая ненужных ему расспросов и жалости. Он сильный. Он справится... Я же сидела в кресле, забравшись на него с ногами, гладила Живоглота, умостившегося на моих коленях, и слушала, как бушует метель за окном в этот Рождественский вечер...

Догорели дрова в камине, и все разбрелись по своим спальням. Я сидела на подоконнике и смотрела на звезды. Метель стихла, и окружающий мир погрузился в навевающую сон тишину. Только мне от чего-то не спалось, и я с ноткой зависти посмотрела на мирно сопящую Джинни.

Устав бороться с бессонницей, я решила спуститься на кухню, чтобы согреть себе молока с медом. Но проходя мимо гостиной, наткнулась на необычную картину. В кресле у камина сидел Сириус с бокалом Огневиски и что-то негромко напевал в полголоса. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. Нет, он не выглядел пьяным, скорее погруженным в себя. Он даже не заметил меня, когда я, невольно залюбовавшись этой картиной, зацепилась за подставку для зонтиков из ноги горного тролля. И, улыбнувшись чему-то своему, вернулась в свою спальню, чтобы заснуть до утра. В ту ночь меня впервые за месяц не мучили кошмары с участием Сириуса Блека.

А в небе ярко горела рождественская звезда, как символ моей зародившейся надежды...


	2. Chapter 2

Глава вторая. Потерянное Рождество

Pov Дафны Гринграсс

Я не люблю холодного цинизма,

В восторженность не верю, и еще -

Когда чужой мои читает письма,

Заглядывая мне через плечо…

Я не люблю себя, когда я трушу,

Обидно мне, когда невинных бьют,

Я не люблю, когда мне лезут в душу,

Тем более, когда в нее плюют.

Я не люблю манежи и арены,

На них мильон меняют по рублю,

Пусть впереди большие перемены,

Я это никогда не полюблю.

(с)Владимир Высоцкий

За окном бушевала непогода, но гостям поместья Малфоев все было нипочем. Бальная зала утопала в свете сотен свечей. В левом углу помещения возвышалась пушистая елка, украшенная шариками и колдовскими гирляндами, которые переливались множеством разноцветных огоньков. В Малфой-мэноре проходил ежегодный бал-маскарад по случаю Рождества. Гости кружились в вальсе, а я сидела на небольшом диванчике, попивая лимонад и наблюдая за этим театром абсурда. По правде сказать, никогда не любила эти светские мероприятия и условности. Я никогда не чувствовала себя уютно в этом пышном платье в пол, не любила мишуру и маски, но положение обязывало меня соответствовать статусу наследницы чистокровного рода Гринграсс.

Я презираю фальшь улыбок на лицах дам и их жалкие попытки комплиментов, которые, на самом деле, не большее, чем грубая лесть… Мне ненавистны закулисные разговоры, шепотки и хихиканье за спиной.

Кто-то сказал бы, что это не по-слизерински — говорить правду, глядя прямо в глаза, но это уж точно лучше, чем быть сплетницей. Гораздо правильнее и вовсе промолчать, оставив свое мнение при себе, но если уж совсем приспичит — имей смелость не прятаться и не заискивать, не льстить и не притворяться.

Я ненавижу выгоду, идущую наперекор собственной совести, и власть, ломающую чужие жизни. Потому что это в корне неправильно. Большинство представителей чистокровных семей, которые веселились на этом празднике, в разное время учились на факультете Слизерин. Этот факультет считают оплотом темных магов и амбициозных хитрецов, но все упускают из виду, что чистокровность — это еще и благородство духа, верность традициям своих родов, мудрость и умение логически мыслить. Причем об этом порой предпочитают забыть и его воспитанники. К великому сожалению…

Мелодия кончилась, и мои размышления о светском обществе были прерваны Драко Малфоем, который, поклонившись своей партнерше Панси Паркисссон, девице с приплюснутыми чертами лица, которая повсюду за ним таскалась, направился ко мне, оставив, к ее вящему неудовольствию, совершенно одну у стены.

— А ты, как всегда, скучаешь, Даф. Сходила бы потанцевать, посмотри вон, как Тори веселится.

— Не называй меня Даф, Дракопусик. Ты же знаешь, что я это терпеть не могу. А Астории лишь бы плясать да глазки строить. Никакой серьезности. Ребенок она еще.

— Ой, ой как будто ты у нас мудрая и опытная, — сказал Драко и рассмеялся.

Я шутливо отвесила ему подзатыльник, и, не смотря на все мои протесты, мы отправились танцевать. Квикстеп, фокстрот и венский вальс закружили нас в калейдоскопе красок и ощущений. Казалось, что танец обладает какой-то особой магией рассказывать о мыслях и чувствах без слов. И что сама жизнь заключена в этих моментах, в гибких и плавных движениях, вытесняющих светлую грусть. Вот безупречный Лорд Малфой кружит Нарциссу, а она улыбается одними глазами. Рядом с ними танцуют наши с Тори родители, судя по страстным взглядам, обращенным друг на друга, они вспоминают молодость.…

А мы с Драко выросли вместе и были друзьями, насколько это возможно в обществе, где ценят не дружбу и чувства, а связи и выгоду. Браки здесь совершаются вовсе не на небесах, а в пыльных кабинетах за бокалом шотландского виски. Бывали, правда, счастливые исключения, когда интересы глав семейств пересекались с чувствами их отпрысков. Одним из таких счастливых исключений был брак моих родителей. Моя мать, Вивьен Элизабет Монтмар, происходила из древнего французского рода, члены которого в свое время входили в свиту магловского короля Людовика XIV, а отец был единственным сыном Лорда Ксавьера Гринграсса .

Встретились они во время первой магической войны в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят восьмом году, когда семья отца эмигрировала во Францию, желая сохранить нейтралитет и остаться в стороне от конфликта. Они жили в соседних поместьях и встретились на балу дебютанток, когда матери едва исполнилось семнадцать, и с тех пор уже не расставались. У Лорда Монтмара и Лорда Гринграсса — старшего было общее дело — виноградники в Провансе, поэтому было неудивительно, что они заключили помолвку между своими детьми. Спустя два года родилась я, а в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят втором — Астория, или Тори, как ее любил называть Драко. Надо сказать, что мы с сестрой полные противоположности, как внешне, так и внутренне.

Я была кареглазой копией отца, с копной шоколадных кудряшек, а Тори была похожа на маму, с ее белокурыми волосами и васильковыми глазами. Она любила играть в куклы, обсуждать с подружками фасоны различных нарядов, от бальных до повседневных, и с самого детства, походила на маленькую властную принцессу. Я же часами могла играть с отцом в магические шахматы, обожала верховую езду и несколько раз даже ездила на охоту. Он называл меня «своим мальчишкой», ведь папа так хотел сына, а вместо этого родилась озорная дочь. Мать, из-за моего далеко не женского поведения, только поджимала губки и ругалась, но скорее для виду, нежели всерьез.

Однако с поступлением в Хогвартс пришлось остепениться. Да и попав на Слизерин вместе с Драко, нельзя было иначе потому, что здесь в основном учились сливки чистокровного общества, с безупречными манерами. Они бы не простили и не поняли моего «неподобающего поведения и плебейских манер». Поэтому с тех пор никто из моих однокурсников не видел меня иначе, как в платьях, юбках и женских мантиях, с безупречной прической, макияжем и снисходительной улыбкой. И только на каникулах, в домашней обстановке, я надевала обожаемые мной черные брюки, заправленные в сапоги-ботфорты, просторную блузку и светло-коричневую жилетку поверх нее, смывала косметику, выветривала запах духов, распускала волосы и, взяв немного сахара-рафинада у домовых эльфов, отправлялась на конюшню к любимому вороному пегасу по кличке Найт...

Натанцевавшись вдоволь, мы с Драко выбежали во двор. Несмотря на то, что на улице стоял мороз, было не холодно из-за особых согревающих чар на моей меховой накидке. Метель закончилась, и небо было ясным. Необычайно яркий полумесяц висел в небе, под его призрачным светом снег переливался, словно россыпь драгоценных камней. На опушке леса, которым было окружено поместье, промелькнула молодая лань и убежала в чащу. Было спокойно и как-то непривычно тихо после шумного бального зала.… Как будто сама природа отдыхала в эту Рождественскую ночь.

Вскоре на улицу вышли остальные гости, чтобы посмотреть праздничный салют. Тотчас небо озарилось яркими разноцветными огоньками, которые складывались в различные образы фениксов, леприконов, змей, бабочек и цветов. Все шутили, смеялись и хвалили хозяев за радушный и роскошный прием. Ничто не предвещало беды…

Было далеко за полночь, когда гости начали расходиться по домам; кто на каретах, запряженных пегасами, кто через камин, а некоторые просто выходили за пределы поместья и аппарировали. Засобирались домой и мы. Вот тут и выяснилось, что Астория куда-то исчезла. Были опрошены все оставшиеся гости и домовые эльфы, однако никто не мог сказать ничего конкретного. Только один из эльфов припомнил, что видел, как девочка дотронулась до маленькой серебряной фигурки ангела в комнате для гостей и исчезла. При упоминании об этой статуэтке, Люциус Малфой от чего–то побелел и сник, как будто ему было известно больше, чем он говорил, однако посмотрев мне в глаза, он отвел взгляд и виновато отвернулся. При этом мои родители ничего не заметили.

После часа бесполезных расспросов отец взял меня и плачущую мать под руки, и мы покинули поместье Малфоев, аппарировав в Гринграсс-холл.

Дом встретил нас тишиной и запахом хвои — в гостиной стояла наряженная елка, в камине приветливо горел огонь, но ощущение праздника было утеряно. Отец увел мать в спальню и напоил ее зельем Сна без сновидений, а сам заперся в кабинете. Я же попросила у эльфов принести мне горячего молока с медом и отправилась в комнату Тори. Здесь все напоминало о ней: игрушки, книги, картины на стенах, колдографии в рамках на тумбочке... Ума не приложу, кому могла понадобиться тринадцатилетняя девочка-подросток? В том, что ее похитили с помощью незарегистрированного портала, я даже не сомневалась. Однако откуда что-то подобное взялось в Мэноре и почему хозяева поместья об этом ничего не знали? Или знали, но предпочитали молчать? Неужели Люциус Малфой после стольких лет дружбы с моим отцом был способен на такую подлость? Конечно, не стоило забывать, о том, что он — Пожиратель смерти, пусть и бывший, хотя если верить слухам в школе, косвенным источником которым послужило Золотое трио гриффиндорских львят, то его Повелитель скорее жив, чем мертв. А раз так, то бывших Пожирателей смерти не бывает… Я сидела на подоконнике, прислонившись лбом к холодной глади оконного стекла, а губы беззвучно шептали: «Где же ты, Тори?».

В эту ночь не уснуть ни мне, ни отцу.… Лишь холодный свет луны будет нашим собеседником, оставляя нас наедине с собственными мыслями…

Последующие несколько дней не принесли облегчения, поскольку обстоятельства похищения Астории, а так же ее теперешнее место нахождения, оставались неизвестными. Не помогал ни один кровный ритуал поиска, как будто ее уже не было в живых (во что ни один из членов семьи не хотел верить), либо ее магию кто-то блокировал (что было более вероятно). Сотрудники отдела магического транспорта так же разводили руками. У них не было никаких данных о портключе, причем, как и о факте создания, так и об использовании, что было совсем уж странным, учитывая то, что информация о перемещении отслеживалась, независимо от того, был ли портал официально проведен по бумагам или нет. Опрос гостей так же был безрезультатен.

Неизвестные похитители так же не давали о себе знать и не выдвигали никаких требований. Все, что мне оставалось — это теряться в догадках. Чувство тревоги не покидало меня, но еще хуже было матери, которая вот уже несколько дней не выходила из своей комнаты и отказывалась от еды. Ее состояние пугало меня. Бледная, осунувшаяся она сидела на кровати, обняв колени руками, и смотрела в одну точку — на фотографию Астории, сделанную прошлым летом во время каникул. На ней она была запечатлена на зеленом лугу, в легком летнем платье с мишкой в руках. Она счастливо смеялась и махала рукой со снимка, и на это просто не возможно было смотреть без боли. Отец же все время посвящал поискам. Он встречался с людьми, которые, казалось, могли пролить свет на ситуацию, или же часами сидел в библиотеке в поисках информации о ритуалах, которые могли помочь отследить ее местоположение.

Я не находила себе места от волнения за сестру. Да, мы никогда не были особо близки, но она единственная, кому я действительно могла доверять. А теперь ее нет…

Я много времени проводила в конюшне с Найт, гладила ее по черной шерсти и кормила сахаром с рук. А иногда мы летали… Странно, но там, высоко все проблемы уходят на второй план. Только ты и сероватое небо над головой, затянутое снежными тучами. Ветер хлещет в лицо, но пьянящее чувство свободы переполняет тебя, и ты летишь, словно птица, забыв о времени и боли… Под тобой мелькают поля, леса и крохотные речушки. Все твое естество сливается в гармонии с природой, мысли в голове обретают ясность и четкость, а ты сам — спокойствие и легкость…

И вот после очередного полета я обнаружила в комнате грифа, сидящего на спинке кровати. К лапе было привязано послание на черном пергаменте. Когда я попыталась отобрать у птицы послание, она клюнула меня в руку и больно поранила. На пергамент упало несколько капель моей крови, после чего на нем проявился текст:

«Коснись пергамента сегодня в полночь, если хочешь увидеть сестру живой. Никому не сообщай о послании, иначе она умрет».

Призвав для грифа несколько дохлых мышей и накормив птицу, я выпустила ее в открытое окно.

Что ж, записка давала пищу для размышлений. Во-первых, теперь я знала наверняка, что сестра еще жива. Во-вторых, птица, которая ее принесла, не оставляла сомнений, что адресат не шутил о том, что его лучше оставить в тайне. А интуиция забила в набатный колокол тревоги, сообщая о том, что неизвестный отправитель — это ни кто иной, как Лорд Волдеморт.

И было бы совсем по-гриффиндорски соваться туда с пустыми руками, поэтому я начала собираться. Из шкафа я достала черную мантию с капюшоном и надела ее поверх блузы и жилетки, предварительно наложив на нее согревающие чары. Дело в том, что на территории поместий не действовал запрет на использование магии несовершеннолетними волшебниками. Здесь это просто не имело смысла, поскольку поблизости не было магглов, и необходимость соблюдения статуса о секретности отпала автоматически. По сути, все это было введено для магглорожденых волшебников, чтобы не допустить распространения информации о мире магии.

Так же я прихватила с собой несколько колбочек с зельями (они были моим коньком), фамильный кинжал и амулет рода, дающий ментальную защиту носящему. Мой отец, хоть и не был Пожирателем смерти, знал от Люциуса, что его хозяин весьма сведущ в легилименции, потому такая защита не казалась мне лишней. Конечно, как и все представители чистокровных родов, я была обучена оклюменции еще в очень юном возрасте, но не считала свои познания достаточными в данном случае. Легкий макияж, пара защитных оберегов — и я готова.

Часы пробили без пяти полночь. Бледно-желтый диск луны светил, пробиваясь сквозь шторы. Внезапно меня охватило чувство дежавю, и адреналин в крови прогнал последние остатки сна.

Время ожидания показалось мне вечностью, и я с нетерпением ждала, последнего удара часов, чтоб коснуться пергамента…

Коснувшись же, я ощутила знакомый рывок в области живота, и очертания комнаты исчезли.

Приземлилась я на каменный пол в огромном зале, украшенном резными колоннами по углам. Огромные окна были наглухо задернуты черными шторами. Вокруг царил полумрак, нарушаемый тусклым светом почему-то зеленоватого огня в камине. Около него стояло кресло, отдаленно походившее на трон, спинка которого была развернута ко мне таким образом, чтобы я не видела человека, сидящего в нем.

Как только я поднялась с колен на ноги, кресло развернулось, и сидящее в нем Нечто, встало и подошло ко мне (уж извините не получается у меня назвать человеком мужчину, тело которого покрыто змеиной чешуей, а глаза горят кровавым огнем) и взяло меня за подбородок:

— Так, так, так… И кто ж это тут у нас? А, еще одна юная мисс Гринграсс. Что ж похвально, весьма похвально ваше рвение спасти сестру, — его голос был буквально пропитан слащавыми, елейными интонациями, а я закипала от внутренней злости.

— Где Астория? Что вы с ней сделали? — спросила я, захлебываясь отчаянием.

— Не стоит быть столь резкой со мной. Ты все-таки в гостях, — оно попыталось улыбнуться, но получилось нечто похожее на оскал. — Хорошая девочка Тори так любит красивые игрушки, не так ли? Пожалуй, не буду томить столь юную особу. Мой друг, приведите девчонку.

Из тени вышел человек в маске, под руку с сестрой. Вид у нее был ужасный. Бледная, похожая на тень девочка совсем не походила на себя, запечатленную на фотографии, что не выпускала из рук мать. Спутанные волосы, в колтунах, перепачканное грязью и кровью платье, местами изорванное в клочья так, что кое-где было видно тело. Но больше всего пугал взгляд — в нем не отражалось ничего. Совсем. Казалось, что она даже не замечала и не узнавала меня…

— Тори, Тори, что с тобой? — голос предательски задрожал, несмотря на тщательно поддерживаемую маску безразличия на лице.

— Бесполезно кричать, мисс Гринграсс, вас никто не услышит, в том числе и она. Наша милая Тори сейчас смотрит свои черно-белые сны, — сказал Лорд Волдеморт голосом сытого кота, который объелся сметаны. Ситуация его явно забавляла. Тори тем временем как то обмякла в руках своего спутника.

Похоже, что эта мразь ее пытала, и теперь она не в себе… А возможно, вообще безумна… Волна ярости охватила меня, и показалось, что температура в комнате опустилась на несколько градусов ниже. Если бы я могла, то придушила бы эту сволочь собственными руками, однако приходилось сдерживаться, потому, что, несмотря на панику и охвативший меня страх за сестру, где — то на задворках сознания я понимала, что одно неверное слово или жест могут стать последними… Вместо криков и упреков я стала рассматривать человека, державшего Асторию под руки. Несмотря на темную мантию с капюшоном и маску, скрывающую лицо, было в нем что — то неуловимо знакомое…

Сквозь прорези в маске на меня смотрели серые глаза Люциуса Малфоя. Мои худшие опасения сбылись, и он действительно оказался предателем, но даже скажи я об этом отцу, тот ни за что бы в это не поверил. Люциусу слишком шла роль невинного агнца на закланье, и все сходило с рук…

Тем временем из темноты выплыла исполинских размеров змея и свернулась кольцами у ног своего хозяина, с явным аппетитом поглядывая на меня и Асти. Лорд что-то прошипел ей и погладил тварь по блестящей чешуе, а та начала раздуваться и разинула свою пасть прямо передо мной, явно намереваясь мной поужинать. Я прикрыла руками рот, и крик ужаса комом застыл в горле. Волдеморт умел пугать, не поднимая палочку. Выбора не оставалось.

— Чего вы хотите? — спросила я в надежде закончить весь этот спектакль поскорее, однако у Темного Лорда явно были другие планы. Он щелкнул пальцами, и Малфой отпустил Тори, а та рухнула на пол, словно тряпичная кукла. Змея тут же сомкнулась вокруг ее хрупкого тела, не подпуская никого.

— Что ж, вижу настоящий слизеринский подход. Сразу к делу. Ты ведь знаешь, что во время первой войны твой отец отказался присоединиться ко мне? Так вот, теперь за ним невыплаченный должок. Предателей и отступников я не прощаю, так что ты выполнишь для меня одно дело, позже примешь метку, и в качестве награды за свои старания получишь сестру. А не выполнишь — твоя Астория станет миленькой маленькой игрушкой для моих слуг.

«Никогда я не буду твоей слугой, чудовище», — подумала я, а вслух сказала:

— Хорошо, что я должна сделать?

— Рад, что ты оказалась понятливой. Что ж, твоим заданием будет влюбить в себя Мальчика-который-почему-то-все-время-выживает и привести его ко мне обманом. Ты ведь наверняка слышала в школе слухи о том, как я вернулся. И о бедном мальчике Седрике Диггори. Впрочем, его папаша — маглолюбец вполне заслужил получить своего сыночка мертвым. Пусть это послужит тебе уроком. А пока твоя сестренка еще немножечко побудет у меня. Надеюсь, ты все поняла?

— Да, я вас поняла, — пробормотала я сквозь зубы и нащупала рукоятку фамильного кинжала, намереваясь метнуть его, но понимала, что это может стать последним в моей недолгой жизни.

— Ну, вот и славно,— пробормотал он, усыпляя мою бдительность. А в последующее мгновение все произошло так быстро, что я не успела выставить щит против летящих в меня заклятий…

— Круцио. Портус. — несколько пассов в воздухе — и я, разрываясь от боли на части, снова исчезла в пространстве…

Очнулась я на своей кровати, и тут же легла под одеяло прямо в одежде. Меня бил озноб. Казалось, каждую клеточку моего тела пронизывала боль, и я в полной мере ощутила мощь этого существа, а так же мотивы его последователей. Одними двигала жажда наживы и легких денег, они были слегка сумасшедшими по своей природе. Другие же просто боялись за свою жизнь и жизнь близких людей. Боялись совсем небезосновательно. Достав дрожащими руками пузырек с зельем Сна без сновидений, я выпила его залпом и провалилась в беспамятство…


	3. Chapter 3

Глава третья. Синдром неслучайного попутчика

David Cook-Permanent — Тема Сириуса Блека

POV Сириус Блек

Прошло несколько дней с момента нападения на Артура Уизли. Его семья почти ежедневно наведывалась в больницу, и он, окруженный вниманием и заботой, постепенно шел на поправку.

А вот моему крестнику лучше не становилось. Он по-прежнему запирался в своей комнате и старался выходить из нее только на завтрак, обед и ужин. Молли, заметив такое депрессивное состояние Гарри, пыталась привлечь его к всеобщей уборке дома, чем несказанно раздражала нас обоих. Для меня, чистокровного мага, было кощунственным принуждать детей приводить в порядок комнаты, кишащими докси, боггартами и прочей мелкой бытовой нечистью, с помощью маггловских средств, зная, что за использование колдовства им здесь ничего не грозит. А все потому, что старый маразматик Дамблдор десять лет назад посчитал, что юным волшебникам опасно использовать магию вне Хогвартса, потому и провел в Визенгамоте протокол — дополнение к Статуту о секретности. К слову сказать, я ненавидел его всеми фибрами своей души вот уже четырнадцать лет. И было за что ненавидеть. Это ведь он отправил меня в Азкабан на долгие двенадцать лет без суда и следствия, превысив свои полномочия как главы Визенгамота, зная, что я невиновен. И вот уже два года, как я оттуда сбежал, а он и палец о палец не ударил, чтобы меня оправдать. Вместо этого он доверил двум тринадцатилетним подросткам мою жизнь и заставил их рисковать не только своим здоровьем, но и душами.

Но это еще не самое страшное. Дамблдор накладывал чары Фиделиус, чтобы скрыть дом Поттеров в Годриковой долине, и мне с трудом верится в то, что такой опытный легилимент, как он, не смог распознать гнилую натуру Хвоста.

Конечно, в случившемся была и моя вина, ведь именно я предложил кандидатуру Питера вместо себя, но у меня на тот момент не было никаких оснований для того, чтобы не доверять своему теперь уже бывшему другу.

Долгие двенадцать лет в Азкабане я не мог простить себе того, что стал косвенной причиной смерти своих лучших друзей. Все, что у меня осталось от них — это их сын Гарри и пожелтевшая от времени колдография, на которой счастливые, улыбающиеся и полные жизни Лили и Джеймс запечатлены танцующими на опушке осеннего Запретного леса.

И сейчас, когда я снова сбежал от Молли на чердак и чищу перья Клювокрыла, я проклинаю себя за бессилие. Я не могу сделать абсолютно ничего, чтобы спасти и уберечь своего крестника. Я заперт в четырех стенах, словно в клетке, и вся моя «полезность» заключается в том, что я предоставляю свой дом в качестве штаба для Ордена Феникса Мистера Всеобщее Благо. Поэтому я, сцепив крепко зубы, вынужден наблюдать, как в глазах моего крестника отражается боль и чувство вины за то, в чем он совсем не виноват. Приехав ко мне на каникулы, Гарри рассказал о занятиях Окклюменции с Нюниусом. Признаться, поначалу я был очень удивлен, что Альбус решил научить его чему-то по-настоящему полезному, однако расспросив его об этом поподробнее, я понял, что это были не уроки защиты разума, а попытки сломать его природный защитный блок окончательно и просмотреть все мало-мальски личные воспоминания. Последствием этого стало то, что змеелицая сволочь получила отличную возможность пичкать Гарри видениями своих пыток и зверств. Все это привело к тому, что мальчик просто боится, что тот точно так же сможет видеть его глазами и узнает информацию, которая впоследствии навредит его близким. Я видел его боггарт — сменяющийся образ мертвого Люпина, меня, Гермионы и Рона, которые просят его не убивать их. В его глазах обреченность и одиночество, которые со временем лишь усиливаются. Мне хочется обнять его и баюкать, как ребенка, уберечь от всех бед, но я не могу.

Все, что мне остается — это кормить Клювокрыла дохлыми мышами из зоомагазина и пить Огневиски сидя у камина по ночам, рассказывая фотографии Лили и Джеймса свои тайны, и молить у них о прощении моей беспечности.

Несколько ночей подряд за мной наблюдала Гермиона, но я делал вид, что ничего не замечаю. Смотря на нее боковым зрением, я видел все: красную футболку в горошек вместо ночной рубашки, босые ноги на холодном полу, копну лохматых волос после бесполезных попыток заснуть… Я наблюдал, как она закусывает нижнюю губу, глядя на меня, и хмурится. Засмотревшись, она задевала подставку для зонтика, в виде ноги горного тролля, совсем как моя племянница, Нимфадора Тонкс, и замирала в дверном проеме, опершись на косяк. Я же напевал под нос какие-то песни из далекого прошлого, когда не было в моей жизни Азкабана и войны …

Все-таки есть в ней что-то неуловимо родное. От нее, как и от меня веет тайнами и одиночеством. Она так странно смотрит на меня, как будто пытается проникнуть в саму душу и понять, что со мной творится и почему я такой. В сущности, что она может знать обо мне? Для нее я бывший Мародер, сбежавший каторжник, который провел двенадцать лет в Азкабане и крестный отец ее лучшего друга.

И вот уже который день меня так и подмывает спросить у Гермионы, что все это, Мерлинова борода, означает. А еще в последнее время я стал ощущать острую потребность поделиться с кем-то тем, что творится у меня в душе. Наверное, меня преследует синдром случайного попутчика. Вот только ее вряд ли можно назвать случайной. Возможно, это однажды случится, может быть даже в сегодняшнюю ночь. Я вижу, как она направляется в кухню, чтобы согреть себе молока с медом. Без него она просто-напросто не уснет.

Вот Грейнджер возвращается обратно, но почему-то вместо того, чтобы подняться по лестнице к себе в спальню, она заходит в гостиную и садится в кресло прямо напротив меня. Отпивает неспешно свое молоко и ставит чашку на журнальный столик. Смотрит на меня, улыбается. Приоткрывает губы в попытке задать вопрос. Набирается решимости:

— Сириус, от чего ты ночами не спишь? Почему пьешь Огневиски и просишь прощения у колдографии Поттеров ? Что произошло тогда в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первом? Скажи мне, скажи... Скажи, — шепчет она одними губами.

— Ты, правда, хочешь знать? — отвечаю я, отчего-то дрожащим голосом.

Она едва уловимо кивает. Беру ее за руку и веду в свою комнату. Запираю дверь и накладываю на нее все известные мне защитные заклинания, в том числе и от прослушивания. Достаю из сейфа Омут памяти и ставлю его на секретер. Беру палочку и вытягиваю из виска нужные воспоминания. Лучше один раз увидеть, чем сто раз услышать. Приглашающим жестом предлагаю их посмотреть. Ныряю в прошлое вслед за ней…

«Погожий июньский день тысяча девятьсот семьдесят шестого года. Мы с Мародерами только что написали последний экзамен по Истории магии и теперь нежились на солнышке, расположившись неподалеку от большого дуба, растущего над Черным озером. Джеймс беззлобно подтрунивал над отличником Луни, Питер лежал на траве, раскинув руки, и смотрел в небо. Тогда над ним еще не висело клеймо предателя, он был обычным мальчишкой, который не продал друзей в поисках мнимой славы и уважения. А я разглядывал девчонок, сидящих у озера. Среди их разговорчивой и пестрой стайки явно выделялись Эванс и Маккиннон. Если Эванс напоминала рыжеволосый лучик солнышка, то Марлин ассоциировалась у меня с ночным небом. У нее были черные как смоль прямые волосы и пронзительно голубые глаза. Я до сих пор помню, как она улыбалась и беззаботно смеялась в тот день. Мы все тогда были слишком беспечными и беззаботными. Война еще не коснулась нас…. Впрочем, обо всем по порядку.… Наблюдая за ними, я увидел Нюниуса, движущегося по направлению к ним. Признаться Сохатого страшно напрягала эта его дружба с Лили. Они с Джеймсом тогда еще не встречались, но он уже ревновал ее жутко. Поэтому я толкнул друга в бок, привлекая его внимание, и вместе с ним мы отправились доводить Снейпа до белого каления. Он всегда был слишком тихим нелюдимым и язвительным. Любил бить исподтишка в спину в темных коридорах. И вечно ходил с немытыми сальными волосами в мантиях слишком напоминающих женские. Поэтому в тот день мы без зазрения совести подвесили его вверх ногами с помощью его же заклинания «Левикорпус», чем заслужили негодование рыжеволосой умницы Эванс, которая принялась его защищать и поплатилась их дружбой. В тот день он перешел свой личный Рубикон, сказав ей, что не нуждается в ее помощи, и обозвав «поганой грязнокровкой». С тех пор они не общались больше никогда. И каждый раз, когда сальноволосый ублюдок приходит в мой дом на собрания Ордена и бросает злые взгляды на Гарри, я понимаю, что он все еще помнит нашу с ним вражду, и в облике моего крестника видит всего лишь молодую копию Джеймса »

« А через три недели после окончания пятого курса я сбежал из дома. Темный Лорд тогда только набирал последователей, и его взгляды разделяли представители многих чистокровных родов. В том числе и мои родители. А я совсем не одобрял их идеи о том, что мы с братом должны вступить на службу к Темному Лорду. Поэтому после очередной ссоры на эту тему я просто ушел, хлопнув дверью, и стал жить у родителей Сохатого. Так же я показал Гермионе, как узнал несколькими годами позже, что мой родной брат Регулус стал Пожирателем смерти. Он страшно гордился своей меткой, чем несказанно радовал мамочку Вальбургу. Наверное, это было моей ошибкой уйти тогда из дома и позволить брату полностью попасть под влияние чистокровных заморочек родителей — было главной моей ошибкой»

«После этого мы побывали на нашем выпускном балу в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят восьмом, когда наша четверка друзей танцевала, веселилась и смеялась до упаду. Вот Джеймс кружит в танце Лили, еще Эванс, вот Луни с Питером о чем-то оживленно спорят. А я вальсирую с Марлин Маккиннон, и весь мир сосредоточился в ее глазах, она улыбалась только мне и я, бывший бабник и ловелас Хогвартса был готов свернуть горы и переплыть океан за одну ее улыбку…

Потом я показал Гермионе свадьбу Поттеров, на которой мы с Марлин были свидетелями, наверное, это были одни из последних счастливых воспоминаний в моей жизни. Мы были молоды, и казалось, что перед нами открыты все двери… »

«А завтра была война… И первой ее жертвой стала моя голубоглазая девочка. Это был один из рейдов против Пожирателей на окраине Лондона. Мы собирались эвакуировать семью одной магглорожденной волшебницы, но не успели — это была ловушка, тщательно продуманная и рассчитанная на нас. Завязалась битва, я отбивался от троих Волдемортовых прихвостней и не заметил летящий мне в спину зеленый луч. Она оттолкнула меня и закрыла собой… Это был ее выбор. Я поступил бы так же для нее, если бы это понадобилось. Она любила меня, а я ее, и в тот миг мне казалось, что само небо обрушилось на меня своим весом и придавило. Я не плакал, глядя на нее лежащую в гробу в белом подвенечном платье. Я родился мужчиной и просто не умел это делать. Лишь дождь лил в тот день, вторя моему настроению. Тогда мне казалось, что это конец. Но это было лишь начало моего ада и моей войны, которая длится в моей душе, и по сей день…»

«Затем вихрь моей памяти относит нас в морозное утро тысяча девятьсот семьдесят девятого, когда с помощью заклятия кровного поиска меня отыскал мой брат Регулус. Мы с ним никогда не были близки, особенно после того, как он принял метку. Но в тот день он пришел ко мне весь бледный, перепуганный, с лохматыми волосами и кровоподтеком на скуле, и дрожащими руками отдал мне небольшой серебряный медальон с изумрудом посредине, вокруг которого обвивалась металлическая фигурка змеи и виднелись едва различимые инициалы "S.S". А затем рассказал, что этот медальон — точная копия крестажа его хозяина и что он собирается его подменить. А еще — о том, что он не хочет убивать и мучить магглов. Он рассказал мне об истинном лице Темного Лорда и попросил защитить. И я отвел его на аудиенцию к Дамблдору, где он повторил свой рассказ, а тот поблагодарил за ценные сведения и пообещал любую возможную помощь в спасении его жизни. А через две недели брата не стало… Регулус погиб при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Скорее всего, его план по подмене крестажа провалился, и он был убит Лордом»

«Спустя год родился Гарри. Лили и Сохатый просто светились от счастья. Ни война, ни ощущение постоянной опасности не могли отнять у всех нас ощущение радости, которое нам дарил мой маленький крестник. Для меня было большой честью предложение Джеймса стать крестным его сына. Гарри рос на редкость спокойным и безпроблемным ребенком, часто улыбался и не слезал с рук матери. Его первые выбросы стихийной магии заставляли летать многочисленные игрушки вокруг кроватки. Но самой любимой из них стала маленькая метла, подаренная ему на первый день рождения. Он просто обожал летать под присмотром своего отца по гостиной, поднимаясь всего на метр над полом. Мы с Луни тогда шутили, что из него вырастет отличный игрок в квиддич, который станет достойным преемником Сохатого.

Но эта идиллия продлилась совсем недолго. Вскоре после первого дня рождения Гарри Дамблдор сообщил нам, что на моего крестника началась настоящая охота. Причиной тому стало пророчество старой шарлатанки Трелони. Конечно, старый маразматик не потрудился сообщить нам полный его текст, однако нам было известно, что Гарри, почему то, нес в себе некую угрозу жизни Волдеморта. Альбус сразу предложил Поттерам скрыть их дом чарами Фиделиуса. Первоначально планировалось, что Хранителем тайны стану я, но мне показалось, что это было бы слишком очевидным для этого маньяка переростка, и я предложил кандидатуру Питера вместо себя. Каким же наивным дураком я был! Недаром же его анимагической формой была именно крыса — символ предательства и изворотливости…»

«Последствия моей доверчивости не заставили себя долго ждать. В Хеллоуинский вечер тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года я отправился в гости к Лили и Джеймсу. Поскольку дом был скрыт чарами доверия, я приземлился на своем мотоцикле не возле их поместья, а на тихой улочке, на окраине Годдриковой долины. По улице проходили маггловские дети, наряженные в костюмы разной нечистой силы и волшебных существ, и стучались в двери с фразой: «Проделка или угощение». В окнах виднелись традиционные тыквы Джека. На небе ярко светила полная луна, продираясь сквозь тучи. Я медленно ехал по узкой проселочной дорожке и под колесами шуршали опавшие листья. Проехав квартал, я оказался возле усадьбы моих друзей. Моему взору открылась страшная картина — большая часть дома была разрушена, а та, что осталась, грозилась вот— вот развалиться. Внутри у меня все похолодело. Заглушив двигатель мотоцикла, я толкнул калитку, которая обвалилась внутрь двора, и оказался на территории разрушенного имения Поттеров. Входная дверь была распахнута настежь, и я беспрепятственно проник в дом. На ступеньках я обнаружил окровавленное тело Сохатого. Хотелось кричать, но слова застряли комом где-то в горле… Прошептав диагностическое заклинание, я установил, что причиной смерти стало Смертельное заклятие, а кровь была от осколков битого стекла, которое закрывало некоторые висевшие на стенах картины. Лили была поклонницей маггловской живописи эпохи импрессионизма, поэтому у них имелось несколько полотен известных мастеров, которые теперь были сильно повреждены и, скорее всего, не подлежали восстановлению. Внезапно я услышал детский плач, доносившийся откуда-то сверху. Сердце бешено заколотилось, и зародилась слабая надежда на то, что Гарри все еще жив. Поднявшись на второй этаж по полуразрушенным ступенькам, я оказался в комнате своего крестника. Среди перевернутой мебели в покосившейся детской колыбельке лежал крестник и плакал навзрыд, протягивая свои ручки куда то к верху. Он был цел и невредим, если не считать шрама в виде молнии, появившегося неизвестно откуда у него на лбу. Еще в глаза почему-то бросился серый пепел на ковре, хотя следов пожара или сжигающего заклинания не было видно.

Все это выглядело очень странно, хотя у меня и не оставалось сомнения относительно личности убийцы моих друзей.

Я подошел и взял малыша на руки, пытаясь укачать, и едва не споткнулся через тело Лили, которое, словно сломанная кукла, лежало среди груды поломанной мебели и битого оконного стекла. Прижав крестника к груди, так чтобы он не видел лица своей погибшей матери, я закрыл ее глаза, в которых навсегда застыл ужас и страх за судьбу собственного сына…

Не в силах больше смотреть на погибших друзей, я вышел во двор. Тишь лунной ночи сменилась симфонией внезапно хлынувшего ливня. Я не умел плакать, но небо вторило моему настроению своими ледяными слезами. Я наколдовал водоотталкивающие и согревающие чары на Гарри, а сам продолжал мокнуть под струями дождя. Это отрезвило меня. Как бы мне не хотелось повернуть время вспять, им уже, увы, ничем не поможешь… Все, что мне оставалось — это позаботиться об их сыне.

Но не успел я дойти до калитки, как к дому аппарировал Хагрид и сказал, что Дамблдор поручил ему забрать ребенка и попросил одолжить ему мотоцикл для транспортировки малыша. Если б я только знал, какая судьба была уготована мне и моему крестнику, ни за что не отдал бы полувеликану ребенка. Но тогда я пребывал в слишком глубоком шоковом состоянии и даже не задался вопросом о том, откуда Дамблдор так быстро узнал о случившемся, и что он собирается делать с Гарри, если по завещанию Лили и Джеймса я становился магическим опекуном своего крестника до его совершеннолетия…»

«Видение сменилось, и вот я уже стою на площади посреди маггловского Лондона. Напротив меня с поднятой палочкой стоит Хвост и криво усмехается. Он смеется каким-то истерическим хохотом и сообщает мне о своем предательстве и о том, что ему надоело быть в тени своих псевдоуспешных друзей, и что теперь его Хозяин оценит его умение и преданность по заслугам. После стольких лет дружбы и взаимных клятв, он на поверку оказался всего лишь жалким трусом с мелкой завистливой душонкой. Пожалуй, Сортировочная шляпа совсем сбредила, если она отправила подобную особь на факультет львов. Злость клокотала во мне, как лава в кратере вулкана, и я крепко сжал палочку с желанием размазать этого Иуду по стенке, чтоб и мокрого места не осталось…Но он оказался проворнее меня. Отрезав себе мизинец с помощью Секо и ударив Бомбардой в проходящих мимо магглов, он исчез с места происшествия. А я так и остался стоять, истерически смеясь, с поднятой палочкой в руках. Через несколько секунд подоспели авроры и схватили меня, но я совершенно не сопротивлялся. В тот момент мне было совершенно все равно, что со мной будет. Я был слишком подавлен смертью своих друзей и предательством Питера. Испугавшись моего пустого и безумного взгляда, кто-то из авроров погрузил меня в магический сон, подарив такое желанное на тот момент беспамятство…»

«Очнулся я лишь в зале заседаний Визенгамота. Я обнаружил себя сидящим в кресле обвиняемого, руки мои были скованные цепями. Вокруг не было ни души. Внезапно двери открылись, и вошел Дамблдор, секретарь суда и несколько авроров. Он долго всматривался в мое лицо, поглаживая свою бороду, а затем продиктовал секретарю приказ, и отдал распоряжение поместить меня в Азкабан в одиночную камеру для пожизненно заключенных. Я кричал и умолял его поверить в свою невиновность, допросить с помощью Сыворотки правды, в конце концов, но он лишь покачал головой и приказал меня увести…Так начался мой ад, превративший двенадцать лет в какой то один долгий день. Даже теперь, спустя два года, я все еще вижу в своих снах холодные бетонные стены своей темницы и пустоту под черными капюшонами своих стражей. Я ощущаю их зловонное дыхание… Мне мерещатся пустые лица друзей и образ Марлин, обвиняющий меня в своей смерти. Долгие двенадцать лет я пытался забыться, превращаясь в собаку. Я подолгу лежал на каменном полу без движения, забыв о еде и сне. В какой то момент мне хотелось умереть, ведь тогда этот кошмар бы закончился … Но однажды меня проведал министр Корнелиус Фадж и случайно оставил в камере один из летних выпусков Еженедельного пророка. А потом я увидел в старом летнем выпуске пророка крысу, у которой недоставало мизинца, и осознал, что предатель все еще жив. Это и послужило толчком для побега из самой неприступной тюрьмы в мире. За время пребывания в Азкабане я исхудал настолько, что смог пролезть через решетку моей камеры в облике собаки»

« Следующим моим воспоминаниями стали бесконечные скитания, ночевки в пещерах и отсутствие еды. Несмотря на все лишения, которые мне довелось испытать, я впервые за много лет ощутил пряный вкус свободы. Оказывается, это так просто и естественно дышать на полную грудь воздухом, лежа на спине в чистом поле, подложив руки под голову, и смотреть в пронзительно синее осеннее небо… Или наблюдать украдкой за своим крестником в образе большого черного пса, напоминающего с виду Гримма. Желание отомстить все еще жило во мне, и я даже смог проникнуть в Хогвартс незамеченным, потому что хотел изловить мерзкую крысу, чтобы прихлопнуть. Однако вспоминая события в Визжащей хижине, я осознал, что Гарри и Гермиона оказались намного мудрее меня. Ведь месть не вернет моих друзей из могилы, а лишь превратит меня в такого же убийцу, как Питтер…. Сейчас я, правда, отчасти жалею, что мы не прикончили его тогда, ведь, судя по рассказам Гарри, именно он помог возродиться Волдеморту. Видение обрывалось, и последнее, что я увидел прежде, чем вынырнуть из Омута Памяти было лицо тринадцатилетней гриффиндорки с копной каштановых волос и мой тихий шепот: Ты самая умная волшебница своего возраста…»

Когда я вынырнул из водоворота воспоминаний, я обнаружил себя стоящим посреди комнаты и крепко сжимающим руку Гермионы. По ее лицу катились слезы, но она не выглядела напуганной. Ее глаза светились пониманием, и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, она крепко меня обняла. И впервые за много лет я почувствовал странную легкость на душе. Я подхватил плачущую девушку на руки и отнес ее к себе на постель, укрыв одеялом, а сам лег рядом, не раздеваясь, и крепко обнял ее в ответ. Она молчала, но звенящая тишина рассказала мне все за нее. Я впервые в жизни отпустил себя и позволил кому— то просто понять природу тех внутренних демонов, точивших меня изнутри. Вскоре едва слышные всхлипы стихли, дыхание выровнялось, и я обнаружил, что девушка крепко спит. За окном бушевала метель. На часах было пол пятого утра. Но мне уже не уснуть, слишком много эмоций и старых ран разбередила эта ночь…


	4. Chapter 4

Глава четвертая. Незнакомка

Loin du froid de décembre (Hélène Segara)— писалось под этот саунд.

Pov Гермионы Грейнджер

Когда я проснулась, за окном уже серел зимний январский день. Оглядевшись по сторонам, я не сразу поняла, где нахожусь. Лишь спустя несколько минут события прошлой ночи постепенно начали складываться в нечеткую картинку. Голова раскалывалась так, словно это я, а не Сириус пила вчера Огневиски. Когда я открыла глаза, то обнаружила себя лежащей на постели Блека, заботливо укрытой одеялом. Поверх него лежала рука Сириуса, как будто он пытался меня приобнять. Он спал беспокойным сном и что-то бормотал себе под нос, а между бровей залегла едва заметная складочка. Я попыталась встать с кровати, как можно осторожнее, чтобы не разбудить его, но случайно коснулась его руки. Она была холодная. Бедный, он пытался согреть меня, а сам улегся, не раздеваясь поверх одеяла, несмотря на то, что в комнате было довольно-таки прохладно, ведь здесь не было камина, а значит, она как следует, не отапливалась. Взгляд скользнул по часам на тумбочке. Стрелки показывали десять тридцать утра. Что ж, на каникулах в этом доме никто не вставал раньше одиннадцати, поэтому у меня еще было время пробраться к себе незамеченной.

Джинни еще пребывала в царстве Морфея, когда я на цыпочках вошла в комнату. Сон бесследно прошел, поэтому я отправилась в ванную. После увиденного в Омуте памяти, мне хотелось избавиться от ощущения грязи. Нет, не физической, а душевной. Какими же слепыми и глухими мы были по отношению к Сириусу! Никто никогда не интересовался его проблемами, и для всех, кроме Гарри, он был не личностью, а живим предметом мебели… И все же мне не хотелось жалеть этого сильного, но одинокого человека.

Вода набралась в ванную, и я погрузилась в нее с головой. Это отрезвило меня и вернуло способность мыслить рационально. С того момента, когда я оказалась в прошлом, меня не покидало чувство тревоги. Конечно, в монографии де Гранже говорилось о том, что время создавать новый виток истории, учитывая мотивацию человека, использовавшего хроноворот, но все это казалось мне очень странным. Я не знала, чего мне ждать от этого мира. Мое желание спасти Сириуса не казалось мне таким уж правильным. Оно было продиктовано скорее порывом эмоций, чем рационально обоснованным и взвешенным решением. А значит, последствия могут быть совсем не радужными. Если я не могу вернуться в точку отправления, значит того будущего уже просто не существует. И как будут развиваться события, мне не известно. Это уже не мое прошлое в чистом виде. Это какой то новый виток истории… И это пугало. Хуже всего то, что мне даже спросить об этом не кого. Я не имею права никому об этом говорить, даже Блеку.

Исповедь Сириуса, ответив на часть моих вопросов о нем, породила собой множество новых. Мне не давала покоя эта история с Азкабаном. Я не была слишком хорошим специалистом в области магического права, но было очевидно, что Дамблдор не имел прав и полномочий отправлять его туда без суда. Даже над большинством бывших Пожирателей смерти проводилось следствие. Тем более из его воспоминаний было понятно, что он не был причастен к смерти Поттеров, но продолжал себя за это винить все это время. Что-то было явно не так. И я выясню, что. Еще одним вопросом для меня стали крестажи. Я нигде не встречала упоминания о том, что это такое. Даже в запретной секции, куда у меня был пропуск. Надо будет осторожно расспросить у Сириуса, что это. Хотя, как мне кажется, эта информация довольно таки секретная и, скорее всего, он просто проговорился об этом. В любом случае попытаться стоит. Тем более что кроме всего прочего здесь имелась отличная библиотека, в том числе и подборка книг по Темной магии. Так же оставалось загадкой, почему Гарри попал на воспитание к своей тетке, а не к крестному, почему его забрали у него? И сказочки о том, что это было обусловлено кровной защитой его матери, меня уже не устраивали. В конце концов, Лили Эванс не была единственной женщиной, пожертвовавшей собой ради жизни сына. Была война, которая искалечила жизни многих. Тем более что Волдеморта это не остановило от того, чтобы кинуть в Гарри Аваду. А значит, должно быть еще какое-то объяснение тому, что случилось. Когда то давно я случайно наткнулась на упоминание о Кровной магии в одной из книг, но там не было никакой конкретной информации, связанной с ее использованием. В Англии было только от силы несколько экземпляров книг, посвященных этому разделу волшебства. И пока что ни одна из них не попадалась мне на глаза. Могла ли в таком случае мать Гарри обнаружить подобный фолиант?

Вероятнее всего да, если она знала, что искать. Она, как и я была старостой и лучшей ученицей своего выпуска, а значит, тоже любила читать книги из Хогвартской библиотеки.

А еще эта ночь разрушила во мне идеального Альбуса Дамблдора. Конечно, я никогда не обвиняю ни в чем людей, не зная мотивации их поступков. Просто теперь буду критично относиться ко всему, что мне говорят, а не слепо верить в правильность, чьих бы то ни было суждений.

Вода в ванной окончательно остыла, и мне пришлось вылезти. Одевшись в джинсы, джемпер и толстовку и собрав волосы в высокий конский хвост, я спустилась на кухню. Там уже сидел абсолютно невыспавшийся Сириус и пил кофе. Поздоровавшись со мной, он сообщил, что все Уизли и Гарри снова уехали в Мунго, а меня решили не беспокоить, так как я слишком долго принимала ванную. Некоторое время мы провели в тишине, а потом он заговорил:

— Гермиона, ты в порядке? — в его голосе чувствовалась обеспокоенность и забота.

— Да, в полном, — ответила я, отпивая какао из чашки.

— Скажи, зачем ты рассказал мне о крестажах и пророчестве? Это ведь наверняка секретная информация Ордена Феникса. И кстати, что такое эти крестажи?

— Гермиона, по сути, я действительно не имел права об этом говорить. Но, во-первых, текста пророчества мне не известен, даже Лили и Джеймс об этом не знали, только лишь то, что это послужило толчком для охоты на Гарри. И я не совсем понимаю Дамблдора в стремлении скрыть от моего крестника факт его существования. Что касается остального, то мне безумно надоело бездействовать. О крестажах никто не знает, а значит, и не ищет. Никто из Ордена даже не подозревает об их существовании! — Сириус раздраженно ударил ладонью по столу. — Хотя, судя по рассказам Гарри то, с чем вы столкнулись на втором году вашего обучения в Хогвартсе, по сути, этим и являлось. Крестаж — это осколок человеческой души, заключенный в предмет, оторванный с помощью одного темного ритуала, который закрепляется умышленным убийством человека, — на его лице отразилась гримаса боли и отвращения.

— Но зачем кому-то создавать нечто подобное?

— Видишь ли, осколок души, заключенный в предмет — это своего рода якорь здесь, на земле. Для такого сумасшедшего психа, как Волдеморт, это реальный путь к бессмертию. Мало кто из волшебников за всю историю нашего мира решался создать подобную мерзость. Даже если и создавали, то не больше одного. Но если предположить, что моему брату удалось уничтожить тот медальон, а вам «посчастливилось» столкнуться с дневником, который тоже содержал часть его души, их явно больше, чем два. Хотя бы потому, что вовремя Турнира Трех Волшебников он вернулся. И если продолжать и дальше молчать об этом, то мы просто проиграем войну. Я рассказал это именно тебе, потому что еще в твои тринадцать лет ты была умной ведьмой, умеющей беречь тайны. Я сделал все это не для того, чтобы предать Орден и раскрыть его секреты. А только лишь потому, что я не могу смотреть на то, как мучается близкий мне человек, — мужчина тяжело вздохнул. — Иногда мне кажется, что смерть стоит у меня за спиной, и я уйду, не успев рассказать, что-то действительно важное. Сделать свой вклад в победу над змеелицым ублюдком. Гермиона, я прошу тебя помочь мне. Позаботиться о Гарри. Я не могу все время быть рядом с ним. Ты ведь знаешь об этих уроках со Снейпом? Так вот, у меня есть все основания полагать, что он не учит его, а всего лишь ломает природную защиту. Отсюда все эти странные видения и приступы боли в шраме.

— Но зачем профессору это делать? Это ведь Дамблдор назначил эти уроки, чтобы Гарри научился закрывать свое сознание.

— Я не знаю, в какие игры играет ваш многоуважаемый директор, который, кстати, сам является легилиментом уровня Волдеморта. Само по себе обучение окклюменции предполагает наличие доверительных отношений между учителем и учеником. В случае Нюниуса и Гарри это просто не возможно. Слишком глубокую ненависть Северус Снейп испытывает по отношению к сыну Джеймса Поттера, вполне заслуженную, надо сказать. Не буду скрывать, что мне неприятен этот человек, однако спустя шестнадцать лет, я отдаю себе отчет, что наше поведение в юношеские годы было отнюдь не ангельским, и порой нас заносило... Но ведь сын-то за отца не в ответе, — он откинулся на спинку стула и закурил сигару с запахом шоколада.

— Сириус, а откуда ты столько знаешь о ментальной магии?

— Видишь ли, Гермиона, меня с семи лет начали посвящать в тонкости защиты своего сознания. Это одна из тех вещей, которым отпрысков чистокровных семей обучают в обязательном порядке, потому, что сохранность семейных тайн стоит превыше всего. Конечно, в нашей стране существует право на свободу мысли, и легилименцию разрешено использовать только в медицинских целях, а так же для допроса преступников в исключительных случаях, но для некоторых волшебников правила не писаны. К слову сказать, я тоже владею искусством чтения мыслей, но никогда не применяю его на людях потому, что уважаю чужие секреты. А вот наш добрый дедушка — нет. Поэтому тебе стоит проштудировать несколько фолиантов, посвященных этому вопросу. Но позже необходимо будет проверить твои знания с мастером.

— Спасибо, Сириус, а кто будет меня обучать? И еще — ты собираешься рассказать обо всем Гарри?

— Ну, если ты считаешь меня достойным своего доверия, то я мог бы позаниматься с тобой, — он подмигнул мне и искренне улыбнулся. — Кстати сказать, мой дом является ненаносимым, это означает, что магглы, как и непосвященные в тайну его нахождения волшебники, не могут его увидеть, поэтому действие Статута о секретности на него не распространяется. Одним словом, ты спокойно можешь пользоваться палочкой здесь. Надзор Министерства магии не сможет тебя засечь. Что касается моего крестника, то я пока что не могу ему рассказать все, как есть, пока в доме столько лишних ушей и глаз. Уедут Уизли, и я получу больше свободы действий. Он, как никто другой, достоен правды, но сейчас является самым слабым звеном из-за его ментальной защиты. Стоит кому-то что— то заметить и проболтаться Дамблдору — и последствия могут быть весьма плачевными.

— Я понимаю тебя. Знаешь, ты сейчас мне чем-то напомнил Грюма с его «постоянной бдительностью». Впрочем, сейчас это действительно оправдано.Что касается твоего предложения…Сочту за честь быть твоей ученицей. Скажи, ты не мог бы меня еще по ЗОТИ подтянуть? Гарри, конечно, великолепный учитель, но я уже давно подумывала о том, чтобы попросить кого-то из взрослых волшебников меня потренировать. В этом году нам предстоит сдавать СОВ, а эта жаба Амбридж вместо практики заставляет нас переписывать министерский учебник, — сказала я, в надежде убить двух зайцев сразу.

Во-первых, я прекрасно понимала, что Сириусу смертельно скучно в этом унылом доме, а во-вторых, это была отличная возможность улучшить свои навыки боевой магии, так как я получила по ЗОТИ всего лишь «выше ожидаемого». Вместо ответа он согласно кивнул и встал из-за стола, закончив трапезу. Дождавшись пока я доем блинчики с клубникой, он провел меня в подземелья.

Вместо ожидаемого захолустья, серых стен и сырости здесь обнаружилась вполне просторная комната, которая, по всей видимости, предназначалась для тренировок. На стенах висело множество различных образцов холодного оружия: кинжалы, рапиры, шпаги и даже сюррикены. Несмотря на то, что мы находились под землей, здесь была создана иллюзия окна, задернутого плотными зелеными шторами из бархата. В левом углу у окна стояли несколько стеллажей с книгами и справочниками, а в правом лежала стопка матов. Так же здесь было несколько самовосстанавливающихся манекенов для отрабатывания заклинаний и платяной шкаф, в котором была собрана одежда для тренировок: женские и мужские мантии для дуэлинга, и парочка кимоно для восточных единоборств. Было заметно, что семья Сириуса уделяла внимание не только магическому, но и физическому развитию своих наследников.

Первым делом Блек указал мне на ширму и предложил переодеться в просторное кимоно, а сам разложил несколько матов посреди комнаты, зажег лампадку с аромомаслами и включил на граммофоне маггловскую классическую музыку. Сменив одежду, я присела на разложенный мат рядом с ним:

— Прежде всего, я хочу тебе сказать, что первоосновой Окклюменции является умение очищать сознание от посторонних мыслей. Это достигается путем медитации. Поэтому сейчас твоя главная задача в том, чтобы полностью расслабиться и погрузиться внутрь себя. Закрой глаза. А теперь представь себе любое пустое пространство, это может быть лес или берег моря. Вокруг ни души. Ты должна почувствовать спокойствие и единение с природой. Отпусти себя…

Я закрыла глаза и представила себя посреди хлебного поля. Надо мной бескрайнее, синее небо, без единого облачка. Я упала в это море из колосков и позволила им щекотать мое лицо. Вокруг стояла звенящая тишина, и только легкий ветерок играл с моими волосами. Где-то внутри появилось чувство покоя и тепла. Я смотрела на облака, отпустив все мысли из головы, просто наблюдая. На задворках сознания все еще звучал голос Сириуса…

— А сейчас ты попробуешь удерживать эту картинку, когда я попробую легонько тебя атаковать. Легилименс! — доносится до меня его тихий шепот. Я стараюсь не выпустить картинку летнего неба из головы, но постепенно образы становятся расплывчатыми и стираются…

…Хлоп! И вот пятилетняя я принимает подарки на день рождения — две одинаковые мягкие игрушки-лисицы, подаренные крестным…

…Вот я наряжаю с родителями елку перед Рождеством. Вокруг атмосфера счастья и уюта …

...Первый класс, школьный двор, соседские девчонки поставили мне подножку, и я упала на землю, сильно ударившись коленкой… Издевательства и насмешки… Слезы… Я должна это остановить, пытаюсь мысленно создать кирпичную стену, но она разваливается, как картонная… Вот я потерялась в лесу во время прогулки с друзьями моих родителей… Страх… Пытаюсь докричаться до моих провожатых, но голос дрожит и срывается… Хогвартс экспресс, первая встреча с Гарри, распределение… Нет, он не должен увидеть то, что случилось в Министерстве. Только не так. Меня охватывает паника и я слышу свой крик как бы со стороны. А затем почему то в сознании возникает водная стена, и я как будто начинаю тонуть…Ощущаю, как меня хлопают по щекам, и резко распахиваю глаза. Передо мной на мате сидит мокрый, как хлыщ, Сириус.

— Тише, Гермиона, все уже закончилось. Мерлин, да ты дрожишь! Сейчас, сейчас, — он наколдовал плед и набросил его на мои плечи.

— Как для первого раза, не плохо, очень даже не плохо. Надеюсь, ты не обижаешься на меня за мое маленькое вторжение в твое сознание? — он виновато улыбнулся, но глаза остались грустными.

— Нет, что ты. По крайне мере, теперь я знаю как это, когда к тебе в голову вламываются без спроса. Скажи, а на что должен быть похож полноценный мыслещит?— спросила я.

— На самом деле существует несколько способов защиты. Ты сейчас смогла применить один из них, правда частично. Чтобы это было действенным, такой щит надо поддерживать постоянно, даже во сне, а это довольно энергоемкий процесс. Поэтому, его лучше всего использовать непосредственно во время нападения, чтобы выкинуть из головы непрошенного гостя. Это может быть, кстати, не только вода, но и стена огня или смерчь.

Второй способ заключается в том, чтобы поместить все значимые для тебя воспоминания в некий кокон, а на поверхность выкидывать лишь нейтральные для тебя моменты жизни, из которых никто никогда не узнает ничего важного о тебе. Этот метод — наиболее распространенный, однако, ты рискуешь случайно выпустить из— под кокона то, что для тебя действительно важно.

Так же тебе стоит запомнить то, что ты наиболее уязвима в моменты сильного гнева или расстройства. Поэтому стоит научиться хорошо владеть собой с помощью различных техник медитации и йоги.

Третий вариант защиты, больше при нападениях непосредственно, это цепляться за какую-то мысль и прокручивать ее в голове как мантру. Это может быть какая-нибудь песня, хоть тот же гимн Великобритании. Невозможно прочитать мысли человека, который думает только о чем-то одном.

Самый удачный вариант — это построить кирпичную стену или кокон, а во время вторжения скомбинировать ее с водной или огненной стеной.

Так же ты можешь представлять, как кидаешь в противника мысленно заклятие, это тоже работает по принципу невербального колдовства, которое так же исходит из твоего сознания.

— Спасибо за познавательную лекцию, я обязательно учту твои советы, — я постаралась тепло улыбнуться ему, на что он лишь загадочно мне подмигнул.

Потренировавшись в очищении сознания еще где-то около часа, мы покинули наше убежище, ведь ворчащий Кикимер предупредил нас о скором возвращении всех из больницы. После этого Сириус заставил меня съесть целую плитку черного шоколада Брют, сказав, что это поможет восстановить потраченные сегодня силы.

Немного пообщавшись с Роном и Гарри, который наконец-то перестал напоминать собственную тень, я почувствовала себя немного отдохнувшей после сегодняшних приключений. К тому же Уизли привезли из Мунго хорошие новости — послезавтра должны были выписать Артура, и он собирался провести с семьей остаток каникул в Норе. А мы с Гарри решили остаться погостить у Сириуса до возвращения в Хогвартс. Поэтому к вечеру дом снова опустел. Одно радовало — Гарри больше запирался у себя в комнате, а решил поиграть с Сириусом в волшебные карты. Я же отправилась в библиотеку, чтобы поискать интересующие меня книги. Я провела около часа, блуждая между стеллажами, пока на глаза мне не попался старый пыльный фолиант, который грозился рассыпаться от времени. Посмотрев на название, я ахнула — это была та самая «Магия крови». Однако когда я ее раскрыла, то обнаружила, что страницы внутри совершенно чистые. Видимо, на книге стояла какая-то защита. Что ж, проверим. Трансфигурировав из пера иголку, я проколола себе палец, и капнула несколько капель крови на первую страницу. Несколько секунд кровь шипела и пенилась, а затем впиталась в бумагу так, что не осталось и следа. Спустя примерно минуту на пожелтевшем от времени пергаменте стали проявляться строчки. Захлопнув книгу, я захватила ее с собой и отправилась в свою комнату. Наложив пару защитных заклинаний от вторжения, стала перелистывать книгу в поисках нужного мне ритуала. Признаться у меня волосы стали дыбом от просмотра описаний некоторых обрядов, поскольку тут присутствовало и жертвоприношение, и некоторые кровные порчи. Особенно жутко стало после прочтения рецепта зелья кровного омоложения — для него требовалась кровь убитого младенца. Стало хотя бы понятно, почему эта магия являлась запрещенной. Вместе с тем, здесь было и немало полезных вещей. Оказывается, существуют ритуалы кровного поиска, способные обнаружить похищенного родственника, где бы его ни прятали, а так же описывались способы защиты вещей и писем от воров и шпионов — паролем служила все та же капелька крови. Еще здесь было множество целительных чар, которые бы позволили лечить тяжелые повреждения и отравления некоторыми видами ядов. И вот, в конце книги я нашла раздел «Защитные обряды». Пролистав несколько страниц, я обнаружила название ритуала, который отдаленно напоминал искомый, но меня ждало разочарование. Здесь сохранилась лишь общая информация о нем, а страница с подробными пошаговыми инструкциями была вырвана… Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь у меня есть хоть какая-то зацепка во всей этой истории с чудесным спасением Гарри…

Отложив книгу на прикроватную тумбочку, я подошла к окну. За окном была лунная ночь. Площадь Гриммо была пустынной, только снег искрился на тротуаре и клумбах, и тусклый свет фонарей освещал дорогу. Несмотря на мороз и холод, меня манил ночной город, а в комнате вдруг стало как-то слишком натоплено. Поэтому я распахнула настежь окно и, приняв свою анимагическую форму, выпрыгнула со второго этажа. Приземление было не слишком-то удачным, но огромный сугроб, в который я свалилась, смягчил падение. Отряхнувшись от снега, я побежала в сторону местного сквера, оставляя лишь едва заметные следы лап…

Через несколько минут я оказалась в маленьком парке и забралась в облике кошки на заледеневшую лавочку. Меня манила сюда какая-то неведомая сила, или быть может звериное чутье. Несколько секунд я наслаждалась тишиной, но вдруг услышала резкий хлопок аппартации.

Чувство страха парализовало меня, хоть я и понимала, что незнакомый волшебник увидит перед собой лишь черного котенка. Передо мной на лавочке материализовалась незнакомка лет двадцати пяти — тридцати, с русыми волосами, отливающими рыжиной и голубыми глазами. Она взмахнула палочкой, наколдовывая согревающие чары, потому что лавочка оттаяла и высохла, и заговорила со мной:

— Не бойся меня, черная кошка, я знаю, кто ты, но не причиню вреда — я лишь хочу поговорить, — она лукаво усмехнулась, а глаза горели каким-то безумным блеском. Однако опасности она не излучала, поэтому я рискнула снова принять человеческий облик.

— Ну вот, так-то лучше, а то беседовать с животными как то непривычно.

-Кто вы?

— Я — часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла, и вечно совершает благо, — нет, она явно издевается надо мной.

— А если не цитировать Булгакова? — несмотря на то, что я была ведьмой, я все еще продолжала интересоваться маггловской классикой, и эта книга была одной из моих любимых. Родители подарили мне шикарное издание 1967 года на прошлый день рождения.

— Мое имя тебе все равно ничего не скажет, но если так уж хочется, то зови меня Анастасия, — она спрятала палочку в кобуру и натянула кожаные перчатки.

— Вы русская? — спросила я. Было в ней что-то смутно знакомое, хотя сама она излучала загадку.

— Возможно, да, а может, и нет. Я достаточно долго живу на свете, чтобы принадлежать только одной стране. Странная штука время, не правда ли? Оно может убить, но ему подвластно так же спасать жизни.

— Что вам про это известно, вам лишь около тридцати лет?

— О, внешность бывает весьма обманчива, моя дорогая. Что касается времени, то оно мой дар и мое проклятие. Я вижу судьбы других людей, но не могу предотвратить их несчастья, потому что мне никто не верит. Но ты, ты — особый случай, потому что не принадлежишь своему будущему и прошлому. Ты вне времени. Так случилось, что тогда, в июне история пошла по ложному пути. Лишь потому тебе дали шанс вернуться и все исправить. Любой другой бы уже давно обезумел, столкнувшись с собой в прошлом, или был бы казнен.

— Но что я должна сделать? По правде сказать, я совершенно растеряна и не знаю, чего мне ожидать от этой реальности.

— О, этого я тебе сказать не могу, по крайней мере, пока что. Это твоя игра, как говорится, — она отчего-то погрустнела. — Все, что я могу тебе пожелать, это доверяй своему чутью. Хогвартс ждет множество смертей, но не все то зло, что им кажется, и истину следует искать там, где ее нет. А еще береги его … Возможно мы еще встретимся. — Она вложила мне в руку небольшой медальон в форме капли и исчезла, прежде чем я успела, что-либо у нее спросить…


	5. Chapter 5

Глава пятая. По лезвию ножа

POV Дафны Гринграсс

Я сидела на подоконнике и курила тонкие вишневые сигареты. Несмотря на мороз за окном, окно было настежь распахнуто. Выл пронизывающий северный ветер, но мне было совершенно все равно. На мне была одета лишь белая длинная туника, но я не ощущала холода. Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как пропала Тори. Две недели, как один бесконечный день для меня. Оцепенение. Именно этим словом можно охарактеризовать то состояние, в котором я пребываю. Я стараюсь не спать, потому что в царстве Морфея вместо цветных снов о Рождестве, я вижу лишь серые глаза Малфоя-старшего, сквозь прорезь маски, и Асторию, лежащую, как сломанная кукла на каменном полу. Должен быть какой-то выход из сложившейся ситуации, но нет, в отличие от храбрых гриффиндорцев, я не питала ложных иллюзий относительно моих шансов спасти сестру.

Совершенно очевидно, что задание Темного Лорда было почти невыполнимым. И дело даже не в вечном противостоянии Слизерина и Гриффиндора, а в том, что по слухам, ходившим по школе, Потттер встречается с Чжоу Чанг, и расставаться с ней ради меня он не станет. Нет, это просто абсурдно. Я и Поттер. Слизеринская принцесса и Мальчик, который выжил. Да он даже в мою сторону не посмотрит. Конечно, можно было незаметно для него подлить ему приворотное зелье, но это было слишком низко даже для представителя факультета змей. Играть с чужими чувствами с помощью магии было своеобразным табу для меня. Ведь я уже успела убедиться, что фальшью ничего хорошего не добьешься. В прошлом году во время Тремудрого турнира Пэнси Паркиссон напоила Драко приворотным зельем, чтобы тот пригласил ее на бал, а затем переспал. Все было в порядке до тех пор, пока зелье не выветрилось в самый ответственный момент. Реакция Малфоя на эту ситуацию красноречиво говорила о том, что повторять нечто подобное, значит не уважать себя. К тому же это показывало то, насколько легко обнаруживается воздействие подобного рода. Если бы меня поймали за чем-то подобным, то к Поттеру я больше никогда бы не подступилась. Да и после того как эта старая жаба Амбридж организовала Инспекционную дружину, в которую входит половина моего факультета, которая спит и вид как бы насолить Гриффам, шансы на то, что кто-то поверит в мою благосклонность и дружелюбность по отношению к ним равнялись нулю.

Но беда не приходит одна — как по насмешке фортуны мой отец, желая хоть как-то отвлечь мою мать, которая страшно осунулась и походила скорее на тень, чем на цветущую женщину средних лет, решил начать переговоры с Люциусом Малфоем о моей помолвке с Драко. Впрочем, похоже, это были очередные происки Волдеморта в направлении сделать мою миссию невыполнимой. Я не могу быть совершенно уверенной в мотивах поведения этого психа, но все походило на хорошо спланированную месть отцу.

Одним словом, теперь я была в западне. И все, что мне оставалось — мило улыбаться и говорить, что я согласна быть невестой Малфоя. Отец бы просто не понял бы, почему я отказываюсь. Ведь мы были друзьями детства, и моя внезапная ненависть была бы необъяснима. О да, теперь я ненавидела эту семейку всеми фибрами души. Хотелось выть от бессилия… Я злюсь, и сжатый кулак впечатывается в стену, оставляя кровавый след на костяшках пальцев. Странно, но это сиюминутная боль на некоторое время отвлекла от того, что происходило внутри души. Конечно, у меня все еще был шанс все рассказать отцу, но Волдеморт ясно дал мне понять, что этого лучше не делать…

Мои размышление были прерваны крайне бесцеремонным хлопком открывающейся двери. Я обернулась и обнаружила на пороге человека, которого меньше всего на свете желала видеть.

Малфой стоял, опершись на косяк. Глаза его горели каким-то лихорадочным блеском, а в воздухе витал запах шотландского виски, и, судя по растрепанному виду, он явно был пьян. С минуту мы сверлили друг друга глазами, а затем он направился ко мне нетвердой походкой, вырвал из рук сигарету, выбросил ее в окне и схватил меня за подбородок. Признаться, я слегка оторопела от подобной наглости, но быстро взяла себя в руки:

— Что ты себе позволяешь, Малфой? — спросила я с раздражением.

— Пришел повидать мою дорогую невестушку, — голос его сочился елейно-приторными интонациями вперемешку с сарказмом.

— Во-первых, Драко, я не твоя невеста и не собираюсь ей быть. А во-вторых, не чета потомку древнего рода напиваться, как свинья, — ответила я с легкой усмешкой. Через несколько секунд до его мозга, по видимому, дошел смысл сказанного, и он, замахнувшись, ударил меня по лицу. Надо сказать, что даже в таком состоянии рука у него была тяжелая, потому мне пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не заплакать от боли. Его тело нависло надо мной, лишая возможности вырваться и убежать. Мне стало страшно, но я продолжала делать вид, что мне все равно. Я лишь с вызовом смотрела на него.

— И это все, на что ты способен? Самоутверждаться за счет других? Ты думаешь, после того, что мне сделала твоя чистокровная семейка я стану с тобой разговаривать? Ты ведь все знал заранее, скажи, ведь знал? После стольких лет дружбы…. Ты просто жалок и противен мне. Убирайся прочь! — ярость клокотала во мне и я начала кричать на него. Вместо того чтобы уйти он схватил меня за горло и начал душить.

— Не смей, слышишь, не смей оскорблять мою семью, никогда! Ты слизеринская шлюха, что ты знаешь о дружбе? Ты думаешь, я с тобой дружил? Да я просто использовал тебя потому, что это было выгодно моему отцу. Молчишь? Страшно? Правильно, бойся, потому что теперь ты будешь делать, то, что я захочу,— с этими словами, когда у меня уже заканчивался воздух, он ослабил хватку и впился в мои губы поцелуем. Я пыталась сопротивляться вначале, но потом мне в голову пришла одна мысль, и я стала ему отвечать, а левая рука тем временем нащупала палочку, находившуюся в кобуре, закрепленной в подвязках. Мгновение — и он оказался связанным. Я толкнула его на холодный пол и приставила к его горлу один из фамильных кинжалов, которые в целях безопасности всегда со мной. Он извивался словно червяк, пытаясь освободиться от пут, в его глазах стоял испуг, он дышал тяжело и прерывисто, и я чувствовала, как пульсирует жилка на его шее под лезвием кинжала. Теперь он жертва, а я палач. Отличный способ отомстить за Тори. Если я и моя сестра умрем из-за того, что задание, данное этим гнусным лордом, изначально невыполнимое, то хотя бы прихвачу с собой эту белобрысую тварь.

— Ты просто трус, Малфой, — прошептала я ему на ухо.

— Гринграсс, отпусти меня, не дури, — он был не на шутку испуган, видимо, на тот момент я выглядела как сумасшедшая.

— А если не отпущу, то что? Пожалуешься своему папочке-Пожирателю? Только вот незадача — я тебя не боюсь. Вы думаете, что загнали меня в угол, что я буду лишь марионеткой в вашей войне за мнимые идеалы. Но правда в том, что терять мне уже нечего, ведь я больше не увижу ее...Ведь так?— отчаяние захлестывало меня, хотелось кричать. Громко. Чтобы полопались стекла и разлетелись на тысячи мелких осколков. Чтоб разбудить мир от мнимого спокойствия. До дрожи в связках...Кричать беззвучно. Ведь что может быть громче тишины? Хотелось, о как же мне хотелось в эту минуту раздавить его как назойливую муху. Нож скользит по горлу, оставляя лишь небольшие кровавые царапины. Перед глазами встает картина: мы втроем сидим у камина в гостиной, и вымотанная за день сестренка засыпает у Малфоя на руках...

— Как ты мог, скажи, как ты мог улыбаться и быть спокойным, зная о том, что она...Драко, это же Тори, для которой ты таскал сладости со стола, которая засыпала на твоем плече. Скажи мне, зачем вся эта война? Ведь она опять будет. И какую роль будешь играть ты? Целовать полу мантии Темного Лорда и ждать, пока он наградит тебя порцией боли от пыточного проклятия?

— Нет, отец этого не допустит. Темный Лорд победит, и наша семья обретет величие. А все грязнокровки, вроде выскочки Грейнджер, наконец-то, узнают свое место...

— Silencio, — прошептала я, не в силах больше слушать этот бред. — Бесси! — прошло несколько секунд и передо мной матеарилизовалась крохотная эльфийка в белом передничке.

— Чего желает юная мисси Дафна? — произнесла она, учтиво поклонившись.

— Мой отец у себя? — спросила я с надеждой.

— Да, он в своем кабинете разговаривает с мастером Люциусом.

— Отлично. Ты можешь позвать отца и попросить срочно сюда прийти?— пора заканчивать этот цирк, и, кажется, у меня появилась идея, как расторгнуть помолвку, не прибегая к разглашению информации о месте пребывания моей сестры, и о роли Малфоев в происходящем.

— Конечно, сейчас сделаю, моя госпожа, — произнесла она и исчезла с громким хлопком.

Через несколько минут в комнату вошел отец, одетый в домашнюю мантию. Он выглядел спокойным и расслабленным, но в глазах читалось беспокойство за меня:

— Дафна, ты меня звала? Что здесь происходит? Ты оторвала меня от переговоров с мистером Люциусом, надеюсь это что-то действительно важное, — и тут его взгляд скользнул по моему лицу и растрепанному виду, а затем заметил связанного Малфоя на полу.

— Отец, передай, пожалуйста, мистеру Люциусу, что помолвки не будет. Дело в том, что этот, — я жестом указала на Драко, — позволил себе явиться ко мне в пьяном виде и приставать ко мне. А еще он поднял на меня руку. Я считаю, что такое поведение недостойно отпрыска древнего чистокровного рода и моего будущего мужа.

— Хорошо, если все действительно так и было, как ты говоришь, то я тоже против этого брака. Но я думаю, что его уже можно развязать, а то он того и гляди простудится. Не хотелось бы потом оплачивать его счета из Мунго, — он слегка усмехнулся, показывая, что одобряет мои действия и гордится моим воспитанием. Тем временем в дверях появился рассерженный Люциус.

— Александр, что здесь происходит? Почему мой сын валяется на полу, как какой-то плебей? Дафна, что ты с ним сделала?

— Люциус, остынь. Дафна ничего не сделала твоему сыну. Это он позволил себе заявиться к ней в неподобающем виде. Я думаю, вам с Нарциссой стоило больше времени уделять его воспитанию. И еще — помолвки не будет. А сейчас вам стоит покинуть стены моего поместья. Бесси, проводи гостей к выходу,— произнес отец совершенно невозмутимым тоном.

— Но я уверен, что это какое-то недоразумение, и мы могли бы все загладить? — уже ради одного вида красного от возмущения Млафоя-старшего стоило позвать их сюда. Жаль, колдокамеры нет, такой кадр пропадает. Отец лишь отрицательно покачал головой в ответ, и Люциусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как за ухо увести сына из комнаты. Последний выглядел испуганным, однако нашел в себе силы для того, чтобы зло прошипеть мне в лицо: « Ты за это заплатишь».

Странно, но его бравада не выглядела устрашающей, скорее наоборот, он выглядел жалким и беспомощным, как нашкодивший котенок. Что ж, один ноль в мою пользу. Когда они исчезли с глаз долой, отец подошел и без слов обнял меня. Он мог выглядеть строгим, деловым человеком, но всегда был для нас с сестрой любящим и понимающим отцом, к которому всегда можно было обратиться за помощью. Папа, если бы ты знал, как я хотела бы тебе все рассказать, но я не могу. Ради твоей же безопасности. Мерлин, если бы я могла вернуться в те беззаботные дни, когда мы с Тори были детьми!

И сейчас, глядя на твою удаляющуюся, чуть сутулую фигуру, я снова остаюсь наедине с собой, в одиночестве. Тишина опять будет баюкать меня, как ребенка. Да, мне страшно, очень страшно оступиться, не справиться, сломаться. Но я клянусь, папа, что не сдамся. Ради тебя, мамы и Тори. И я впервые за долгое время даю волю непрошеным слезам. Холодный ветер осушает их, но где-то в проблеске этого морозного январского дня я обретаю надежду.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава шестая. Странные сны

POV Гарри Поттера

«Холодная камера… Я видел сквозь полумрак нечеткий девичий силуэт. Она положила голову на колени, и уткнулась в них лицом, поэтому все, что доступно моему взору — это копна белокурых волос, растрепанных и грязных. На ней обветшавшая мантия, которая совершенно не защищает от холода. Я заметил, как у нее шел пар изо рта, когда она хрипло дышала. Но она ощущает холода. Ей все равно. Не знаю, откуда мне это известно, но все, что она сейчас чувствовала в тот момент — это безразличие и какую-то странную апатию...

И снова меня не покидает это ощущение, что все происходит не со мной, но, в то же время, я причастен к этому голосу и к этим событиям. Смех, леденящий душу смех, от которого, кажется, даже стены покрываются инеем.

Круцио. Хруст костей. Она не издала ни звука. Казалось, что это не человек, а лишь фарфоровая кукла вполне, и только едва вздымающаяся грудь свидетельствует об обратном. Моя, но в то же время, чужая рука приподнимает ее за подбородок, но я по-прежнему не различаю черты лица, лишь пустые глаза смотрят на меня с немым укором.

Диадема... А затем коридор. Я бегу по плитам из черного мрамора, бегу в никуда. Вокруг кромешная тьма и ряды одинаковых стеллажей... девяносто четыре... девяносто семь... Темнота душит меня, и мне не хватает воздуха. В ушах слышен шепот: "Возьми его...". Сквозь дымку вижу какую-то сферу, мерцающую призрачным светом... Чужие спутанные мысли, обрывки фраз... И не мои руки тянутся к этому странному источнику света... Я ощущаю, как его кожа горит, словно от ожога, и вот чьи-то холодные, как будто у покойника пальцы смыкаются на моем горле... Сопротивляюсь, но воздуха в легких становится все меньше... Темнота, такая густая, вязкая обволакивает меня словно ребенка, заставляя меня раствориться в ней...»

Я резко распахнул глаза и сел на кровати.

«Сон, это только нелепый сон», — бормотал я себе под нос, как заклинание...

Сквозь полумрак комнаты пробивались робкие лучики солнечного света, словно пытаясь спросить разрешение меня разбудить.

Я обнаружил себя лежащим на застеленной постели — видимо с вечера так быстро провалился в царство Морфея, что не успел раздеться. Несмотря на то, что проспал я, по всей видимости, около десяти часов, мне казалось, что я словно выжатый лимон.

Эти странные сны-видения стали преследовать меня со времени нападения на Артура Уизли, делая меня слабее и раздражительнее. И день за днем каждый обитатель Гриммо, 12 лез ко мне с расспросами, советами и участием. А я... лишь поспешно уходил в свою комнату, отгораживаясь, таким образом, от внешнего мира.

Меня душила злость за собственную слабость и недостаточную старательность на уроках Снейпа по защите разума, ведь это была лишь моя вина в том, что красноглазый змеелицый ублюдок раз за разом проникает в мои сны, в мою душу, подкидывая мне видения о своих зверствах. Этим занятиям поспособствовала Гермиона, нажаловавшись Дамблдору на мои частые боли в шраме и плохое настроение. Да и откуда взяться хорошему расположению духа, если даже на квиддич, который всегда был отдушиной для меня, теперь наложено вечное табу, спасибо стараниям этой министерской жабы. При всем моем уважении к старшим, назвать эту леди с омерзительно приторной улыбкой как-то иначе просто не поворачивался язык.

Но не меньше я злился и на окружающих. Неужели они за своим сочувствием не могут понять, что я поступаю так ради их же блага. Мне же страшно однажды проснуться и обнаружить их мертвыми после очередного телепатического сеанса с Волдемортом. А еще они упорно не хотят замечать, что я уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы скрывать от меня правду, какой бы она ни была. Некстати вспомнилось последнее собрание Ордена как раз перед Рождеством... Они говорили о каком-то секретном оружии Того-кого-они-боятся-называть-по-имени. При этом стоило Сириусу начать рассказывать мне самые незначительные подробности, как Молли Уизли начала причитать, что я еще ребенок! При всем уважении к матери моего друга Рона, ее гиперопека порой начинает доводить меня до точки кипения. Ну как, скажите на милость, можно считать ребенком пятнадцатилетнего подростка, который трижды сталкивался с темным магом столетия, сражался с василиском в двенадцать лет, и спасал собственного крестного от смерти?!

Детство... А было ли оно у меня? Или затерялось где-то в обломках полуразрушенного дома в Годриковой впадине? Впрочем, я не жалуюсь на жизнь — это удел слабых. Когда из года в год смотришь смерти в лицо, перестаешь обращать внимание на какие-то насущные мелочи, вроде отсутствия развлечений. В решающий момент тобой движет адреналин и чувство самосохранения.

Мои размышления были бесцеремонно прерваны стуком в окно. Раздвинув шторы и приоткрыв створки массивной оконной рамы из коры дуба, я обнаружил желтую взъерошенную сипуху, которая смотрела на меня немигающими глазами. Отведав совиного печенья из моих рук, птица влетела в комнату и, немного покружив вокруг старинной лампы, уселась на мое плечо, позволив, наконец, отвязать послание от своей лапки. После этого она, довольно ухнув и не обращая внимания на протест со стороны Букли, уселась на одежный шкаф, видимо, в ожидании ответа. Письмо было от Чжоу. Чанг поздравляла меня с прошедшими праздниками, делилась впечатлениями от каникул, и задавала какие-то пустяковые вопросы. Несмотря на то, что писала она мне, между строк ощущалось присутствие Седрика. Нет, вот скажите, пожалуйста, обязательно упоминать в письме своему парню о том, как ты праздновала прошлое Рождество с бывшим возлюбленным, который погиб на глазах теперешнего? Гермиона была права, когда говорила, что она все еще не может его забыть. Воспоминания о поцелуе под омелой вновь вспыхнули в моем воображении. "Это было мокро", — вот и все, что я смог сказать после. Наверное, это был самый неудачный первый поцелуй в мире, но в этом заключалось знаменитое Поттеровское везение. Какая-то часть меня кричала о том, что все это неправильно и фальшиво, но девушка с необычной восточной внешностью стала моим личным полюсом притяжения. Это не было еще любовью, по крайней мере, в моем понимании. Скорее всего, это походило на обычное юношеское увлечение. Мне нравилось наблюдать за ней украдкой, ловить на себе ее заинтересованные взгляды и случайно касаться ее руки во время тренировок в Выручай-комнате, но на данный момент она не была тем человеком, с которым я мог бы поговорить по душам. И это письмо стало наилучшим тому доказательством. Дочитав послание, я со злостью швырнул его на прикроватную тумбочку, нацарапал какие-то ответные пожелания хорошо провести время, чтобы не терпеть больше присутствие ее совы в своей комнате, и выпустил птицу в открытое окно. После чего направился в душ. Горячие капли воды как будто выжигали на моем теле отчаяние и горечь. Ну почему у меня не может быть нормальных отношений с кем-либо женского пола? Почему прошлое не может оставить меня в покое? Я увеличивал температуру воды до тех пор, пока стоять не стало невыносимо, а затем резко повернул кран, так что сменили, ледяные потоки воды.

Контрасты. Казалось, вся моя жизнь был пронизана ними. Сегодня ты — национальный герой, а завтра — всего лишь спятивший мальчишка, чье имя склоняют все, кому не лень. Впрочем, статьи в «Ежедневном пророке» давно перестали действовать на меня, как красная тряпка на быка. Ну, почти. Я потер саднящую от мыла руку: «Я не должен лгать». Что ж, Долорес Амбридж, сама не подозревая о том, впечатала в кожу мое жизненное кредо. Я, наконец, выключил воду и, завернувшись в теплое махровое полотенце, предпринял бесплодные попытки пригладить свою густую шевелюру, после чего махнул рукой на это бесполезное занятие, оделся в джинсы и светло-серый джемпер и спустился вниз.

В гостиной обнаружились Люпин, Тонкс, Снейп (а его-то, зачем принесло?), Дамблдор, Сириус и все Уизли, включая Артура, которого сегодня выписали из больницы. У него все еще была перебинтована голова и шея, но он уже не выглядел таким бледным и осунувшимся, как в первые дни после нападения. Гермиона и Джинни помогали Молли накрывать на стол, а мужчины негромко о чем-то переговаривались. Поздоровавшись со всеми, я тут же получил приглашение пройти к столу. Впервые спустя несколько недель во время обеда царила радостная атмосфера, пришедшая на смену унынию. Близнецы смеялись и шутили, Тонкс развлекала всех весьма комичными изменениями внешности, Сириус же и Гермиона многозначительно переглядывались, от чего последняя слегка улыбалась. Интересно, что у них с Бродягой произошло? Видимо, мое добровольное заточение в своей комнате привело к тому, что я перестал держать руку на пульсе событий. Один только Рон неизменно поглощал бифштексы, довольно чавкая, и демонстрируя всем отсутствие манер, впрочем, я никогда не упрекал в этом своего друга. Сам не идеален, так кто давал мне право критиковать других?

Позавтракав я, Гермиона, Рон и Джинни отправились расчищать серванты в столовой, набитые всякой всячиной, которая осталась после родных Сириуса. Казалось, миссис Уизли намеренно решила завалить нас работой, чтобы отбить желание подслушивать разговоры на собрании Ордена Феникса, куда нас по-прежнему не пускали, считая маленькими неразумными детьми. Сегодня должно было состояться последнее перед отправлением в Хогвартс совещание, после которого Уизли планировали отправиться в Нору, а мы с Гермионой оставались на Гриммо до конца каникул.

Стирая десятилетнюю пыль, очищая от паутины серебряные сервизы, бокалы из горного хрусталя, я не переставал удивляться тому лоску и изысканному убранству некогда присущему этому дому. С одной стороны вся эта мишура и пышность не имели для меня особого значения, но с другой стороны я осознавал, что, несмотря на все разногласия, царившие в благороднейшем и древнейшем семействе Блэков, все эти люди гордились своим родом и это были не просто слова. Здесь были вещи из разных эпох, их собирало не одно поколение и бережно хранило даже после того, как старшего поколения не стало, Несмотря на то, что Сириус был выжжен из гобелена, после смерти других родственников мужского пола сама магия избрала его в наследники, чтобы не допустить вырождения рода. Эту теорию мне озвучила Гермиона, которая в последнее время много общалась с крестным и изучила кое-какие книги в его родовой библиотеке. Перебирая шкатулки с драгоценностями, я случайно обнаружил небольшой серебряный медальон. Посредине была выгравирована латинская буква "S", вокруг которой обвивались маленькие серебристые змейки. По всей видимости, внутри должны были находиться миниатюрные фотографии, но как я ни старался, у меня не получилось открыть створки медальона. Несмотря на то, что металлическая цепочка была холодной, от самой вещицы исходило какое-то странное тепло. Оно казалось родным, но в то же время, отталкивало. Повинуясь внутреннему порыву, я сунул медальон в карман брюк.

Интуиция редко подводила меня, а сейчас она просто кричала о том, что эта вещь очень важная, хоть я и сам пока не понимал, почему.

Мы покончили с уборкой как раз к окончанию собрания, и миссис Уизли поблагодарила нас за помощь, после чего все разбрелись по своим комнатам, или в случае Гермионы — в библиотеку. Я так же последовал всеобщему примеру — мне хотелось немножко отдохнуть, честно говоря, надышавшись пыли, я чувствовал себя неважно. Но мне как всегда не дали побыть одному. Не успел я прилечь на кровать, как в комнату пришла Молли и попросила меня снять брюки, в которых я занимался уборкой. Несмотря на мои возражения, что они не испачкались, она решила их постирать. Миссис Уизли вышла на несколько минут, чтобы я мог переодеться. Переодевшись в джинсы, я вытащил из кармана брюк медальон и надел его на себя — мало ли что еще взбредет маме Рона. Холодная цепочка сомкнулась на шее, а по телу разлилось странное родственное тепло. Исчезла спутанность мыслей в голове, оставляя лишь ледяное спокойствие. Оставив бесплодные попытки задремать, я решил отправиться на кухню, чтобы сделать себе немного кофе. Однако спускаясь с лестницы, я услышал голоса, доносящиеся из бывшего кабинета отца Сириуса. Прислушавшись, я смог распознать голоса Дамблдора и Снейпа. Поначалу я даже немного удивился, что на комнате не стоят заглушающие чары. Конечно, подслушивать нехорошо, но в данный момент этическая сторона вопроса меня волновала меньше всего, поэтому сбегал обратно в комнату за мантией-невидимкой и пробрался как можно ближе к двери:

— Северус, мальчик мой, было ли что-то, что ты не рассказал на собрании? Что слышно среди самих Пожирателей? — сказал Дамблдор с ноткой нетерпения в голосе.

— Нет, сегодня нет никакой дополнительной информации. Мне не нравится это странное затишье. Как будто Лорд ждет чего-то, и он все еще пытается внедрить своих людей в Отдел тайн. Пока не удачно, но вы и без меня читаете газеты, чтобы понять, что внезапные вспышки безумия среди тех, кто работает там, не случайны.

— Но зачем ему Невыразимцы? Он не хуже меня знает, что в данной ситуации от них нет толку, — директор был бесцеремонно прерван Снейпом.

— Бросьте, Альбус. Я думаю, вы не хуже меня осведомлены, что там хранится. Вы не представляете, насколько он был зол, тогда в июне, когда Поттер снова от него ускользнул. И не этот раз он уже не верит, в то, что это было просто везение. Темный Лорд ищет способ достать пророчество, чтобы понять, что происходит. И нападение на Уизли это лишь подтверждает, — тихо произнес зельевар.

Может странное помещение с полками — это место, куда хочет попасть Волдеморт?

— Что ж, Северус, будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Все, что мы можем — это поставить круглосуточную охрану возле зала пророчеств. А забрать запись оттуда могут только двое: Том и сам Гарри. Я очень сомневаюсь, что Реддл появится там так скоро. Позиция нынешнего Министра его всецело устраивает. Я боюсь, что он может начать подталкивать Гарри к тому, чтобы он взял пророчество. Кстати, как продвигаются ваши занятия Окклюменцией?

— Отвратительно. Вы же знаете, что этот мальчишка — полная бездарность, как и его папаша. Все наши занятия сводятся к тому, что я раз за разом просматриваю его детские воспоминания. Поттер совершенно не умеет сопротивляться! Я не понимаю, почему ты, Альбус, не можешь заниматься с ним сам. В конце концов, вы не худший легиллимент, чем я, но вас хоть не тошнит от этого высокомерной копии его папаши. Когда я обещал помогать сыну Лили, я не подписывался подтирать нос Поттеровскому отродью,— в голосе Снейпа ощущалась ничем неприкрытая злоба.

Единственное, что я понимал — от меня что-то скрывают. Неужели я после всего пережитого не достоин, получить хоть немного правды? Это так обидно… И Дамблдор… Я ведь ему всегда так доверял! За что же он так со мной?!

— Северус, мальчик мой, ты же знаешь, что я не могу заниматься с Поттером по нескольким причинам. Самой важной из них является то, что Том может в какой-то момент почувствовать обоюдность этой связи и завладеет сознанием мальчика… Он может попытаться сделать так, что убить Гарри будет единственным приемлемым вариантом. Да и ты сам должен понимать, что тебе проще отслеживать насколько Том вмешался в его душевное состояние. Я… я просто не смогу рыться в его мыслях так глубоко. Для этого нужны совсем иные эмоции, мой мальчик.

— Если разговор закончен, то я вынужден откланяться, — сказал Снейп, и по шороху его мантии было понятно, что он только что встал из кресла.

— Конечно-конечно… Спасибо, что потратил время на общение со стариком…

Я отскочил в нишу под лестницей и прислонился к стене, стараясь даже не дышать. Секунд через десять зельевар покинул комнату и отправился по направлению выхода из дома. За ним последовал Дамблдор, и вскоре я услышал два хлопка аппарации со стороны крыльца.

Не снимая мантии, я вернулся в свою комнату и запер двери на все возможные засовы. Я услышал достаточно, чтобы больше не чувствовать себя в безопасности в этом доме. Бежать… Прочь от этого дома, из лживого волшебного мира. Привычный мир рухнул, как карточный домик, в одночасье. Нет, мне нельзя убегать, иначе Гермиона, Рон и Сириус окажутся в еще большей опасности. Выход был только один — продолжать играть роль ничего не знающего и не подозревающего мальчика, попутно собирая факты…

Я рухнул на кровать, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошенным. Усталость накатила на меня лавиной, и я погрузился в тревожный сон.

«На лавочке сидела девочка лет шести-семи, с белокурыми волосами и шоколадно-карими глазами, и гладила котенка, лежащего у нее на коленях.

Она выглядела задумчивой и сосредоточенной, поэтому не заметила подкравшихся к ней ватаги мальчишек хулиганского вида, которые тут же потребовали отдать котенка. Девочка заплакала и крепко прижала к груди этот крохотный комочек шерсти, который дрожал и жалобно мяукал. Но толпа не испытывала ни капли жалости. Они были одеты в одинаковые коротенькие штанишки и некогда белые, а теперь перепачканные землей футболки. Видимо, это были приютские дети. У одного из них в руках была небольшая банка со скипидаром. Это была любимая забава уличных мальчишек — поджигать хвост котам и собакам, предварительно облив скипидаром. Они начали издеваться над девочкой и стрелять в нее из рогатки, а затем один из них вырвал у нее из рук котенка. Девочка брыкалась, пыталась повиснуть на мальчишке, лупила его хрупкими кулачками, кусалась и царапалась, но двое других оттащили ее и, пнув в живот, швырнули на газон.

Это было мерзко, когда унижают тех, кто не смог бы защититься. Солнечный день вдруг померк, и стая воронов, словно ведомая неизвестной силой, напала на отщепенцев. Они кружили, били их крыльями и пытались выколоть глаза. Испугавшись, обидчики начали разбегаться по сторонам, пытаясь отмахнуться от назойливых птиц.

Внезапно из-за угла здания, находившегося во дворе, появился худой темноволосый мальчик, который, по всей видимости, был одного с девочкой возраста. Он наблюдал за разыгравшейся сценой и все-таки решил вмешаться.

— Никогда не трогай то, что принадлежит мне, Билли Стаббс. А эта девчонка и ее игрушки — мои! Надеюсь, я достаточно ясно выражаюсь? — сказал мальчик, зло рассмеявшись, зачинщику происшествия, тот бросился наутек, гонимый воронами, позабыв про котенка, а мальчишка тем временем помог подняться девочке и усадил ее на лавочку. Ее бил озноб.

— А я тебя знаю. Ты — Том. Люди поговаривают, что вокруг тебя творится какая-то чертовщина. Это ведь ты… Ты натравил на них воронов!— сказала девочка, отодвигаясь подальше от странного мальчишки.

— Неужели ты боишься меня, Эмили? Я наблюдал за тобой и знаю, что ты тоже не такая как все. Ты другая, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. И только я могу тебя научить некоторым вещам...— он посмотрел девочке прямо в глаза, хитро прищурившись, и увидел, как она улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

— Вижу, что с тобой уже все в порядке. Ну, я пойду, — сказал мальчик и побрел прочь со двора. Девочка растерянно смотрела на его удаляющуюся фигуру

— Постой, подожди, не уходи. Ты будешь моим другом, Том?— спросила она, доверчиво протягивая ему руку. Том несколько секунд стоял и оценивающим взглядом смотрел на девочку, а затем все же пожал ладошку.

— Я подумаю,— сказал Том и усмехнулся.

Солнце снова вышло из-за туч, наблюдая за котенком, который терся об ноги малышке и парочкой странных детей, пожавших друг другу руки. Свой выбор они сделали, я это чувствовал. Не спрашивайте, откуда. Просто знал, о том, что тот день изменил все…»


	7. Chapter 7, part 1

Глава седьмая, часть первая. Столкновение

POV Гермионы

Саунд к этой части: Keith Urban — Tonight I Want to cry

Внезапно начался снегопад, но я не спешила возвращаться домой. Кулон на ладони переливался каким-то странным голубоватым светом, и мне отчего-то вспомнилось море в солнечную погоду. С каждым днем моя жизнь все больше и больше стала походить на детектив: крестажи, тайные ритуалы, незнакомки, говорящие загадками, и вот теперь это украшение. Это пугало, но в тоже время притягивало меня. Мне нравилось разгадывать головоломки, которые другим были не под силу: ловушка Снейпа в лабиринте, который вел к философскому камню, тайна передвижения василиска, — год за годом наша троица попадала в передряги по воле случая, но на сей раз я, похоже, ввязалась во все это по своей собственной глупости. И расхлебывать последствия тоже придется мне. После разговора с Анастасией мне стало по-настоящему страшно. Она говорила о смертях так, как будто видела своими глазами, то, что должно было случиться. Возможно, кто-то другой принял бы ее слова за бред сумасшедшей и не придал бы им значения, но интуиция кричала, что она не лжет. Незнакомка так же не походила на Пожирателя смерти, иначе я давно уже была бы похищена или убита. А кулон не оказался портключем или маячком, по которому меня могли бы найти.

По спине пробежал холодок — согревающие чары потихоньку ослабевали. Тишина скверика из успокаивающей превратилась в гнетущую. Хотелось забиться под одеяло, закрыть глаза и чтоб это оказалось просто очередным кошмаром, как в детстве. Но я больше не та маленькая девочка с растрепанными волосами, которая пыталась видеть в людях только хорошее. Правда в том, что не бывает абсолютного добра или зла, в каждом из нас есть зачатки и того, и другого. Все мы изначально серые и только поступки способны определять выбор нашего пути. На первом курсе я была перфекционисткой в учебе, которой претила сама мысль о нарушении школьных правил, а почти год назад я фактически стала инициатором подпольного кружка по защите под носом у Амбридж. Кстати об этой жабе, в прошлый раз в моем времени мы прокололись на списке участников, который неосмотрительно оставили в Выручай-комнате, и это привело к уходу Дамблдора из Хогвартса. Даже после того, что я узнала от Сириуса о директоре, повторения истории ни в коем случае нельзя допускать, и вообще стоит каким-то образом дискредитировать Амбридж, чтобы она как можно скорее покинула школу. Однако сделать это не так-то просто, особенно при наличии Инспекционной дружины, которая постоянно висит у нас на хвосте. А ведь это тоже своего рода отряд.

Хм, а что если… Зачаровать пергамент со списком так, чтобы вместо Отряда Дамблдора он отображал членов Отряда Амбридж? В принципе, если немного видоизменить чары, наложенные мной на пергамент, это вполне возможно, ведь в библиотеке Блэков несколько дней назад я наткнулась на одно любопытное заклинание. Но для этого мне нужен список членов этой «милой» дружины, которая постоянно кому-то гадит. Чтобы осуществить подобное мне следует наладить отношения с кем-то из змей, тогда следить за их перемещениями будет менее проблематично. Миссия почти невыполнимая, но в одном можно быть точно уверенной — они свою выгоду не упустят, а значит, стоит найти то, чем можно заинтересовать слизеринца. Не стоило, правда, сбрасывать со счетов возможность обмана или подвоха с их стороны. Было бы глупо ожидать от них честной игры. Однако этими проблемами я смогу заняться лишь по возвращению в Хогвартс.

Внезапно я услышала хруст веток, но обернувшись, заметила лишь пустоту, но через несколько секунд звук повторился. Говорят, у страха глаза велики, а может быть, я становлюсь таким же параноиком, как Грюм, но мне почему-то стало казаться, что за мной наблюдают. Сорвавшись с лавочки, я побежала прочь из парка, не разбирая дороги. Свернув за угол, я снова приняла анимагическую ипостась, и, путая след возможным преследователям, минут через десять оказалась возле дома на Гриммо. Однако полоса препятствий на пути к моей комнате на этом не окончилась — она располагалась на втором этаже; левитировать я себя не смогу в таком виде, а через входную дверь мне идти нельзя — портрет мамаши Сириуса тут же поднимет шум.

Оставался лишь один вариант: вскарабкаться наверх по разлогому дубу, ветви которого доходили прямо к окну. Приземлившись на подоконник, я обнаружила, что в комнате меня уже ожидал обеспокоенный Сириус. Мое появление не осталось незамеченным для него, он подхватил меня на руки, за то место, где находилась предполагаемая талия, хоть не знаю, в какой степени данное понятие применимо к кошкам, и пристально посмотрел в глаза:

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что я испытал, когда обнаружил, что комната пуста? — его голос был полон горечи и волнения, от чего мне вдруг стало безумно стыдно за свое безрассудное поведение. — Я обыскал весь дом. Ночь на дворе, а тебя неизвестно где черти носят. Я, конечно, понимаю, какой соблазн для анимага бродить по улицам ночью, сам всю молодость так развлекался, но сейчас совершенно другое время. То, что этот дом невидим, не означает, что за ним не следят. А это одно из немногих безопасных мест для меня и для Гарри, — он сел на кровать и опустил меня на подушку.

В этот момент мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Еще никогда в жизни мне не доводилось видеть Блэка таким обеспокоенным и огорченным.

— Сириус, прости меня, я не хотела… Я ведь была всего лишь бродячей кошкой, на которую никто не обратил бы внимание, — сказала я, превратившись обратно в человека.

— И именно поэтому ты сейчас трясешься от страха, как осиновый лист и на тебе нет одежды после обратного превращения,— он отвел свой взгляд, в котором на секунду мелькнуло что-то похожее на смущение.

На мне и, правда, не было ничего, кроме нижнего белья. Подобные конфузы уже случались со мной, когда я только-только освоила полное превращение, это часто случается с начинающими анимагами в первые несколько превращений, а так же в минуты сильного эмоционального напряжения. Несмотря на всю, казалось бы, пикантность ситуации, дискомфорта я почему-то не испытывала. За годы дружбы с Гарри и Роном мне пришлось свыкнуться с мыслью, что окружающие воспринимают меня чем-то вроде мальчика в юбке, боевого товарища, у которого всегда можно спросить совета, но никак не объектом воздыхания. А для Сириуса я и вовсе была всего лишь девочкой-подростком, близким человеком его крестника. Так что волноваться мне было не о чем. Накинув шелковый халат, висевший на стуле у кровати, я извлекла из валяющихся на полу джинсов палочку и кулон и незаметно для Блэка положила их в карман халата.

— Я просто гуляла по парку. Ничего больше. А трясусь я вовсе не от страха, а от холода, — сказала я ему, закрывая окно. В голове пульсировала мысль: «Только бы поверил». Я ненавидела ложь, но она была спасительной соломинкой в этом случае.

— И давно ты стала анимагом?— спросил он, облокотившись на спинку кровати и вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— Я начала тренироваться на четвертом курсе, меня вдохновил пример Мародеров. Поразмыслив на досуге, я осознала, что быть анимагом означает иметь некоторую свободу перемещений без опасности быть замеченной, а в случае нашей троицы, которая постоянно влипает в странные истории, возможности этого умения было сложно переоценить. Покопавшись в пыльных фолиантах, хранимых в Запретной секции, я обнаружила книгу, посвященную теории анимагии. А впервые превратиться у меня получилось прошлым летом, как раз перед возвращением в школу, — честно ответила я, надеясь на переход разговора в более мирное русло. Однако внезапно я ощутила мягкое прикосновение к своему разуму. Кулон в кармане потеплел, обжигая прикосновением бедро, мгновение спустя я ощутила, как он натыкается на прочную стену из воды и оказывается вытолкнутым из сознания. Ладно, не хочешь по-хорошему — будет по-плохому.

— Обливейт, — прошептала я, направляя палочку на Сириуса. Прости, но так будет лучше для всех.

— Протего Максима! Экспеллиармус! — мое оружие выскользнуло из пальцев и оказалось в руках у крайне рассерженного Блэка.

— Неужели ты всерьез думаешь, что можешь стереть память человеку, который прошел войну и готовился поступать в школу авроров? Скажи мне, что такого ты скрываешь, что готова превратить меня в подобие Златопуста Локонса? Далеко не каждый волшебник способен грамотно наложить это заклятие, не повредив при этом личности. При всей твоей рациональности, Гермиона, я теперь вполне понимаю, почему шляпа отправила тебя на Гриффиндор, а не на Равенкло. Иногда мне кажется, что безрассудство — это твоя вторая натура. Если ты сделала это потому, что я увидел тебя в неприглядном виде, то довожу до твоего сведения, что мне абсолютно наплевать на то, голая ты или одетая. Но я все-таки склоняюсь к тому, что ты не просто гуляла по парку. Самое отвратительное в твоем поступке то, что ты мне все еще не доверяешь. После всего, что я показал тебе в Омуте Памяти… Фактически обнажил перед тобой душу… — Блэк метался по комнате, в его глазах плескалась боль.

— Прости, Сириус, но я решила, что есть вещи, которые тебе не следует знать. Я справлюсь с ними сама. Что касается Обливейта, то я вполне осознаю возможные последствия. Я много читала об этом после того, что случилось с профессором. И пожалуйста, не лезь в мою голову без спроса, а то ты ничем не лучше Дамблдора, — сказала я, полным яда голосом.

Осознавала ли я, что отталкивая от себя, раню его еще больше? Но ведь это единственный способ его защитить? Разве нет? Однако то, что я услышала в ответ, заставило меня усомниться в правильности моих суждений.

— Нет, вы видели! Она решила, что сможет справиться сама. Знаешь, ты сейчас очень похожа на Марлин Маккиннон в своем стремлении скрыть от меня правду. Она тогда тоже кричала мне, что справится сама, когда Волдеморт начал охотиться на ее семью. Она считала, что меня не должны касаться ее личные проблемы. А на следующий день закрыла меня собой от Авады!… Это я должен был тогда умереть, — сказал он, закрывая лицо руками. Я разбередила его старые раны, сама того не желая. Повисшая тишина секунда за секундой накатывала на меня волнами. Я застыла, не в силах вымолвить и слова — они здесь были лишними. Сириус направился к выходу, не проронив и звука. Я кинулась за ним, но он лишь оттолкнул меня.

— Я хочу побыть один.

— Сириус…Подожди,— я развернула его лицом к себе, преградив выход из комнаты, и глядя в глаза кинулась передавать ему мыслеобразы прогулки в парк и разговора с Анастасией, умолчав лишь о перемещении во времени. Постепенно выражение его лица сменилось с раздраженного на удивленное.

— Покажи мне кулон, — попросил он, когда я закончила. Я вытащила из кармана серебристую цепочку и вложила ее в его ладонь.

— Ты что-то знаешь об этой вещи? — осторожно осведомилась я. Блэк разглядывал ее около минуты, попутно накладывая диагностические чары, после чего вынес свой вердикт.

— Если это то, что я думаю, то нам крупно повезло. Но сначала мне нужно кое-то проверить. Подожди меня здесь, я сейчас вернусь. Только не надевай кулон на шею потому, что снять его потом будет весьма проблематично.

Примерно через десять минут Сириус вернулся с книгой, небольшой пиалой и пузырьком с каким-то незнакомым мне снадобьем. Взяв в тумбочке мел, он принялся чертить на столе руническую вязь, попутно сверяясь с книгой. Затем с помощью короткого взмаха палочки на моем запястье появился небольшой надрез и несколько капель крови упали в пиалу. Пробормотав Асклептио, он вылил в емкость содержимое пузырька. Зеленоватая жидкость вспенилась и сменила свой цвет на золотистый. Сириус удовлетворенно потер руки и сел в кресло.

— Ну, что все это значит? — спросила я, усевшись на кровать и поджав колени к себе.

— Эта вещица, Гермиона, объясняет, почему я не смог сегодня прочесть твои мысли с помощью легиллименции.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это артефакт, способный защитить разум от вторжения? — Сириус согласно кивнул и продолжил.

— Если ты не возражаешь, мы отдадим этот кулон Гарри, на данный момент это единственное, что может его защитить. Меня беспокоит другое, откуда у этой женщины такой артефакт и почему она дала его тебе? А самое главное, как она тебя нашла, и какие цели преследует? — он выглядел сосредоточенным, как будто пытался что-то вспомнить.

— Сириус, мне кажется, эта женщина обладает чем-то похожим на дар предвидения. Это вполне может объяснить, откуда ей известно обо мне, — сказала я, скрестив руки на груди.

— Есть еще кое-что, однако я не уверен, что тебе стоит это знать. Это не просто кулон, это артефакт, содержащий в себе каплю росы с Древа Рода. Как правило, такие вещи передаются из поколения в поколение и активируются только членами одной семьи, в редких случаях такие вещи давали близким друзьям для защиты.

— Но, Сириус, в моем роду никогда не было волшебников. Мои родители простые дантисты. Да и эта женщина никак не может быть моей родственницей. Я бы знала. Нет, это какая-то ошибка,— привычный мир рушился на глазах, я закрыла глаза и ущипнула себя, надеясь, что все это всего лишь кошмарный сон, но открыв глаза, я осознала, что все это была реальность. Сириус тем временем взял со стола флакон и подошел ко мне.

— Я понимаю, что ты растеряна и немного напугана, но все же хочу, чтобы ты выслушала меня. Ты никогда не задумывалась над тем, почему большинство заданий, которые ты выполняешь на занятиях, получаются у тебя с первого раза?

— Наверное, потому, что я много читаю наперед, поэтому изучаемое в классе в той или иной мере уже известно мне, — неуверенно пробормотала я.

— О, если бы все дело было только в чтении… Я, конечно, не стану отрицать тот факт, что ты одна из самых умных ведьм своего возраста, как я когда то подметил, но сила заклинаний зависит не только от знаний волшебника, но и от его магического потенциала. Скажи мне, ты знаешь много магглорожденых магов, которые колдуют так же успешно, как ты?

— Нет, но я уверена, что если бы они больше времени проводили в библиотеке, а не на квиддичном поле или в обсуждениях последнего выпуска Ведьмополитена, результат был бы таким же самым,— в ответ на мое заявление Блэк от чего-то начал нервно хихикать, за что я беззлобно ткнула его в бок.

— Эх, мисс Грейнждер, ты все-таки неисправимая всезнайка, теперь я понимаю, почему Рональд вечно стонет от того, что ты заставляешь его писать двенадцатифутовые эссе. А если серьезно, то вот это зелье является прямым подтверждением того, что ты как минимум полукровка. Это означает, что среди твоих предков был волшебник, а кто-то из твоих родителей является сквибом, — он тяжело вздохнул и продолжил.

— Либо же Грейнждеры не являются твоими биологическими родителями…

— Но как такое возможно? — на глаза навернулись непрошеные слезы. Отставив пиал на тумбочку, Блэк подошел и крепко обнял меня.

— Я не знаю Гермиона, это зелье определяют статус крови, но определить родство могут только гоблины. Их магия отличная от человеческой, но в этих вопросах они более сведущи, чем мы. Ну, ну, не плачь, не надо. Все будет хорошо, — он достал из кармана носовой платок и смахнул слезинки с лица.

— Пойдем на кухню, я попрошу Кикимера сделать тебе горячего шоколада, а затем ты отправишься в кровать. Не волнуйся, я дам тебе зелье Сна без сновидений, чтобы ты могла нормально выспаться, — его голос был полон заботы и беспокойства, а внутри меня все кипело.

— Спасибо, Сириус, — вот и все, что я смогла из себя выдавить в эту минуту.

Шоколад был горьким и слишком горячим, чтобы его пить, но я не обращала на это внимание. Горло и язык больно обожгло, но я не чувствовала этого. Казалось, что все это происходит не со мной. Я не заметила, как он заботливо подхватил меня под руки и довел до кровати, после чего буквально влил в меня зелье. Постепенно звуки и очертания комнаты становились расплывчатыми, и вскоре я провалилась в объятья Морфея.


End file.
